The only one who asked
by Android328i
Summary: Starts out on Season 1 ep 12: Predatory. Things will be very different however. Airachnid's past will be revealed. And it's like nothing anyone expected. Including Airachnid. Eventual ArceexJackxAirachnid. Possible love triangle. Lets see what happens.
1. So familiar

Welp. This is my first Transformers fanfic so let's see what happens. If I get enough reviews then I will continue this story. For my general followers who are pissed that I have not updated my ME Fanfic…..well it's because I want to get and play all the DLC first and finish ME3. That's right; to this day I still have not seen the craptacular ending to ME3.

And another thing is that my hard drive took a dump on my computer so I am borrowing this one for now. But enough about me lets begin this journey. Enjoy and please REVIEW.

Jack Darby quietly sighed as he walked through the woods closely behind his 'Partner' Arcee. He was hoping for another somewhat boring day so he could spend more time with her and just hang out. But this recon mission got in the way somewhat. I mean it was still a boring day AND they were hanging out but…it was all just neatly wrapped in the recon mission.

...

Jack sighed again.

"I really wished I packed some insect repellant. The Mosquitoes out here on this routine recon are the size of vampire bats. And they drink just about as much blood."

Arcee smirked. "Quite the outdoorsman, aren't you Jack?"

Jack paused slightly.

"You wouldn't be making fun of my Survival kit would you?"

"Maybe." Said Arcee, still glancing down at Jack.

"I know I don't have metal skin but at least I have long sleeves so they don't eat my arms off." Said Jack as a mosquito landed on his nose. He slapped his nose and let out a groan of pain as he realized he hit himself too hard.

Arcee just let out a small laugh. "Tell me how that works out for you Jack."

Jack groaned as he rubbed his nose. "Thanks for the support Arcee."

"No problem." Said Arcee as she continued to walk. Smile still slightly on her face. But it soon disappeared when the device in her hand started beeping. She walked to a small clearing and gazed at the view.

Jack walked up next to her. "What happened?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Crash landing." Said Arcee as she looked at the landscape with a frown.

"Stay behind me, low and close." She said as she made her way forward.

"Well I'll always get the low part covered." Chuckled Jack. "You know because of the height difference."

Arcee paid no attention and continued to walk forward.

Jack sighed quietly and noticed that Arcee was getting farther ahead.

"H-hey wait up!" He called out.

Arcee was ducked slightly behind a fallen tree. Jack soon joined up to her.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Asked Jack as he took cover.

Arcee shook her head slightly. "Can't tell." She activated her blaster. "Wait here."

_**Jack's POV.**_

As I watched Arcee walk towards the ship I felt this sense of…unease.

Like I was being watched. Like Arcee was being watched.

It didn't sit well with me.

I watched her enter the ship then I scanned the area around me just to see if no one was there….which their wasn't. As far as I could tell.

A few minutes passed then I saw movement from the ship. It was Arcee.

She had a look of fear and uncertainty on her face. Something was wrong.

"Arcee?!" I asked as I ran towards her. She shook her head and seemed to snap out of her daze.

"What's wrong?" I pressed on.

She was shaking slightly. "I know who this ship belongs to."

"What?! W-well who does it belong to then?!" I asked frantically.

"Arcee to base. We need a Ground bridge ASAP." Said Arcee in a somewhat frantic tone.

_**Normal POV.**_

"Arcee what's going on?!" Asked Jack in a frantic tone. "Whose ship does this belong to?!"

"Arcee to base!" Repeated Arcee. "Scrap…..Communications are down. The ship must be sending a high frequency scrambler pulse. Just what we nee-."

Arcee suddenly froze in mid speech as her optics twitched with slight movements.

...

"_I don't have the coordinates! I swear by the all spark that it's true!" Said Arcee at the figure that stepped closer and closer towards her partner Tailgate. _

"_I don't like to be made a fool of Arcee." Said the figure as she looked over her shoulder at Arcee. Dark purple optics meeting desperate ice blue optics. A smirk on her face. _

"_All of you Autobots came to this location from only one other location. Where are the coordinates?" Asked Airachnid nonchalantly._

"_My team was an exception! M-my team was an exception!" Repeated Arcee. Panic rising with every word she spoke. Desperately fighting her restraints. _

"_Please Airachnid! Don't!" Arcee yelled out with desperation and fear._

_Airachnid continued to stare at Arcee with anger filled optics and a smirk on her face before swiftly slashing the main energon lines in Tailgate's neck. All while keeping her steady gaze on Arcee's optics. _

"_TAILGATE!" Screamed Arcee._

"Arcee?" Asked Jack.

Arcee jumped slightly at Jack's voice.

"You zoned out. Are you alright?" Asked Jack.

Arcee grabbed her head with both of her hands. "I'll be fine." She muttered.

"Do you feel that?" Asked Jack.

"Feel what?" Muttered Arcee.

"Like we're being watched." Said Jack with a sense of uneasiness.

Arcee froze. Her optics widened and her spark rate increased.

...

"_Arcee to Delta team requesting rendezvous coordinates do you copy?" Said Arcee as she ran through an exposed corridor._

"_Arcee? You lost again?" Asked Tailgate. "Your sense of direction could use some improvement."_

_Arcee grinned. "So could your aim Tailgate. If you'd tag that sniper back at the artillery depot I wouldn't have had to break rank and engage the enemy hand to hand."_

"_I'm guessing you came out ahead?" Asked Tailgate._

"_Well I am talking to you right now." Said Arcee. "So what do you think that would mean?"_

_Tailgate Chuckled. "Point taken."_

"_What's your position?" Asked Arcee. _

"_About half a click from the Depo Due north. But hurry."_

"_What's the matter?" Asked Arcee. As soon as the words left her mouth she felt a wave of unease spread over her. Someone was there._

"_I just have this feeling… like I'm being watched." Said Tailgate. _

_Right before Arcee could respond she was attacked by an unknown force._

...

Arcee blinked and she was right back in the forest with Jack.

She frantically eyed Jack.

"No." She whispered.

Arcee then turned herself into her alt form. A blue motorcycle.

"Get on!" She said with authority.

"B-but…." Started Jack.

"NOW!" Yelled Arcee totally startling Jack.

Jack did what he was told. He never seen Arcee this Angry and Scared before. And it was making him feel more panicked.

"Arcee please just tell me what's going on!" Yelled Jack as Arcee plowed through the forest as fast as the terrain could let her.

"Arcee to base!" Yelled Arcee.

Static.

"SCRAP!" Roared Arcee. "JUST WORK SLAG IT! WORK!"

_**Jack's POV.**_

Arcee was losing it. I-I didn't what to do…..what to say.

I didn't even know why she was acting like this. That's what scared me the most.

But I couldn't be scared….no…not now…..Arcee needs me…..I need to see if I can help her.

"Arcee please! What's going on?! Why are you like this?!" I asked with a more steady voice than before.

But Arcee just continued to speed through the forest. Ignoring my questions.

I grit my teeth and squeezed her brakes. I had enough of being ignored.

"ARCEE!" I roared as we skidded to a halt.

As soon as she stopped. I jumped off and threw my helmet on the ground.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what in the hell is going on!" I yelled. Body trembling.

Arcee transformed and looked at me with wide optics.

"J-jack please. I'll you at the base but please I need to get you out of here." Said Arcee with considerably less of a panicked edge to her voice. But the edge was still there.

"Why?" I asked. "I can help you! We're partne-!"

"WE ARE NOT PARTNERS!" Screamed Arcee. Stunning me.

...

"Funny." Someone called out.

We both froze and turned out heads slowly towards the voice.

"Because it seems to me that you two are exactly that." Chuckled the Female voice.

There stood was another figure, as tall as Arcee but almost completely black. She had a white face with two black streaks under her optics. Her dark purple optics.

She also had spider legs coming from her back in addition to her to normal ones and two predominate horns on her head.

_**Normal POV.**_

"Airachnid!" Snarled Arcee.

"Small universe Arcee. How have you been?" She smiled.

"Shut up." Spat Arcee.

"Ohhh. Feisty." Grinned Airachnid. "I've missed you as well Arcee. And….."

Airachnid then placed her attention on Jack.

"…..I see you found yourself a new partner."

Jack tensed as Airachnid optics bored into his very being.

"Already needed to be with company so soon after Cliffjumper?" Said Airachnid with a fake pout as she slowly circled the duo.

Arcee tensed and whipped her head towards Airachnid.

"How did-." Began Arcee.

"Please." Said Airachnid. "That little tidbit of info had been passed onto every deception channel there is. Although I would have hoped that I would be the one to snuff Cliffjumper's spark for the pleasure of seeing your reaction but…I guess Starscream beat me to it." Shrugged Airachnid.

Arcee's Optics widened.

"It was Starscream?" She asked.

"Of course it was." Said Airachnid. Her face showing a small scowl. "The fool couldn't stop talking about it."

Arcee grit her denta in rage. Jack looked worriedly up to her. "Arcee?" Asked Jack.

Airachnid froze in mid step. A sudden chill went up her spine.

'What was that?' She asked herself as she eyed Jack.

She instantly composed herself.

"But enough about your 'other' offlined partner. Let's talk about the one you have now." Said Arachnid in a cheery sarcastic voice.

"Because after I left the Deceptions I made my way across the universe and made quite a name for myself. Much more then I could have made whilst in the Decepticons. So I took to hunting."

"Yeah. I saw your little collection on the ship." Said Arcee with disdain.

"Did you like it?" Asked Airachnid with a 'hopeful' voice.

Arcee scoffed.

"Oh please Arcee…..don't be like that."

Airachnid then looked at Jack.

"After all I have a place on my wall that's just begging for your head."

Arcee tensed and whipped her helm towards Jack.

"JACK RUN!" Screamed Arcee before Running at Airachnid with her blades extended.

Jack meanwhile didn't need to be told twice as he ran away from the fight up a steep hill. The sounds of clashing blades echoed through the woods.

...

"You will NOT touch him Airachnid." Roared Arcee as she punched Airachnid to the ground. "I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do!"

Airachnid however countered Arcee's attack.

"Well I've heard that one before." Mocked Airachnid as she kicked Arcee into a tree.

"I've heard it far too many times from far too many people." Airachnid then shot a web. Pinning Arcee against the tree.

"However they are always wrong." She walked closer to Arcee who was desperately trying to fight against the web she was in.

"Especially you Arcee." Said Airachnid as she circled Arcee. "Because the last thing you will do is watch as Jack gets…gutted. Right. In front of you." Airachnid's face got closer to Arcee's as she said the last part of her speech.

"If you touch him I'll-" Yelled Arcee.

"You'll what?" Chuckled Airachnid. "Struggle me to death?"

Arcee continued to struggle against the webs that held her against the tree.

"You won't get away with this!"

Airachnid chuckled and raised one of her legs against Arcee's neck and whispered.

"But I already have."

Time froze for Arcee.

'Not again. Not again. Please not again. I couldn't save him. Jack…..please…..not again.'

Jack reached the top of the hill and quickly turned around to see Arcee pinned to a tree with Airachnid slowly closing in on her.

_**Jack's POV.**_

I was freaking out. I needed to do something. I thought that Arcee could break away from the webs easily but that wasn't the case. She was trapped.

I grabbed my phone and checked for the signal.

"Scrap. Still nothing!" I cursed.

I then saw Airachnid lift one of her legs close to Arcee's neck.

I froze and my instincts took control.

"HEY!" I yelled out. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

_**Normal POV.**_

Arcee froze. 'Jack? Why was he still here?'

Arcee looked at the top of the hill and she saw Jack glairing at the two of them, specifically Airachnid.

"LEAVE JACK! G-GET AWAY-" But Arcee stopped her speech short as she saw Airachnid.

Airachnid hadn't moved an inch since Jack interrupted her. Her optics were shaking slightly and she had her mouth parted slightly, she had a look of uncertainty to her, one could even say that she had a look of pain to her face. She stepped back from Arcee slowly. Her whole body was now trembling. Arcee watched with confusion as Airachnid continued to slowly walk back from her before stopping. She slowly turned around to look at Jack with wide eyes. Arcee tensed.

"JACK RUN!" She screamed.

"That voice….." Whispered Airachnid. Her whole body felt like it was encased in ice. "…..I've heard that voice before."

_**Jack's POV.**_

I cursed my instincts as I watched Airachnid slowly walk towards me. I backed up and turned around to run before I realized that I had basically trapped myself into a small group of large rocks. Fantastic.

A black object smashed against the rock wall next to my head. I flinched as Airachnids remaining legs trapped any chance I had of leaving. Airachnid's face got closer and closer to mine. I held my breath and closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Arcee's screams of strength against the webs that held her were the only thing that could be heard for miles.

Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes.

Airachnid was staring at me, however her optics were…..different. They were….. soft and uncertain. Her mouth was trembling ever so slightly.

But then she clutched her helm with her hands.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?" She roared out as she sent one of her legs smashing against the rock cliff I was currently leaned against. Inches from my head. I yelped out. Another leg was shooting towards my head dead on but it stopped, inches from hitting. The leg was trembling violently.

"WHY CAN'T I ALLOW MYSELF TO KILL YOU?!" She continued with Rage.

Suddenly Airachnid was sent flying as Arcee punched her in the face.

"Arcee!" I yelled out as I ran next to her.

"That voice…." Snarled Airachnid as she got back up. Staring at me. "…..where have I heard that voice?! Who are you?!"

_**Normal POV.**_

Airachnid pointed her servo at Jack. "Why can't I kill you!?"

Suddenly an explosion rocketed the ground. Everyone turned to the source.

"My Ship!" Yelled Airachnid.

Then out of nowhere a yellow and black muscle car, a green truck and a red and blue semi shot out from the forest in the direction from the blast. They landed and transformed in front of Arcee.

"You guys." Said Jack with relief.

"Are you two alright?" Asked the red and blue mech, Optimus Prime. As he stared at Airachnid.

"I'm not complaining." Said Arcee with a tired and relieved voice.

The yellow and black mini mech Bumblebee let out some beeps and whirrs.

"Jack is alright as well." Replied Arcee.

...

Airachnid let out a hiss and pointed to the direction of her flaming ship.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" She yelled.

"Actually we do." Replied the green bulky mech. Bulkhead. "Your ship was leaking energon like it was its job. So after we discovered who the ship belonged to we decided to give it a makeover by igniting your spilled fuel so…Surprise." Said Bulkhead with a grin.

Airachnid was shaking with Rage, she knew she was outnumbered. But then she saw Jack and she seemed to calm down a little bit before snapping back into reality.

'What's wrong with me?!' She thought as she looked at her shaking servos. 'Why does this human seem so familiar?!'

Her head snapped back up to look at her opponents before she roared and shot at the Autobots and then the ground in front of her. A huge amount of dust was lifted and she took that opportunity to escape into the ground.

Arcee ran towards the hole and began shooting down it, hoping to land a hit.

None did.

"Arcee." Called Optimus as he walked up behind her.

"Cease your fire Arcee. Airachnid has escaped for now."

Arcee yelled and fell on her knees before smashing her servo against the ground, creating a sizable crack.

"SLAG IT!" She yelled before energon tears began to trickle her optics. "Slag it." She repeated much quieter.

Optimus sighed and commd the base.

"Ratchet. We need a ground bridge."


	2. Confusion

The groundbridge closed behind the Autobots and Jack as they were safely tucked away in the confines of an abandoned missile silo that currently served as their base of operations.

A red and white mech was currently waiting for them next to a giant control panel.

This was Ratchet. CMO of the Autobots.

"Is anybody injured?" He called out.

"No one is injured old friend." Replied Optimus.

Jack looked worriedly at Arcee. Her optics were glued to the ground and he could just barely notice small streaks on her face from a few energon tears that had escaped her optics.

Ratchet however also noticed.

"Arcee?" He asked. "Are you ok?"

Arcee jerked slightly at the sound of Ratchet's voice. "I'm fine." She responded with no emotion. "I'm going to my room."

Arcee then quickly walked towards a corridor that heads towards the rooms that the Autobots used. Arcee's room was the farthest down the hall on the right.

Jack quickly followed her. "A-Arcee! Wait!" he called out as both of them disappeared around the corner.

Ratchet raised his optic brow. "Care to explain what happened?" He asked as he looked back at Optimus.

Optimus looked at the ground with tired and sad optics.

"It was…Airachnid." He said with a sigh.

Ratchet's optics widened slightly before also staring down at the floor.

"I see."

…

"Arcee talk to me! Let me help you!" Said Jack as she followed Arcee down the corridor.

Arcee suddenly stopped. As did Jack.

He called out to her. "Arcee-"

"Why didn't you leave?" She interrupted in a whisper.

Jack's mouth was parted slightly like he was going to say something but…..nothing came out.

Arcee slowly turned around and was now fully facing Jack. Body trembling with anger.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE WHEN I TOLD YOU TO?!" She screamed.

Jack took a few steps back. "Arcee….I…" Stuttered Jack.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?!" She continued screaming.

Jack felt a stab of pain in his heart after hearing that. But he also felt anger. He was staring at the ground; his hand was in a fist shaking slightly. Didn't she realize that she would have gotten offlined?!

Arcee continued.

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED-"

"SHUT UP!" Roared Jack.

Arcee stepped back slightly in shock. Optics widening in disbelief.

"I COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED?!" He asked with disbelief. "YOU WERE ABOUT TO DIE ARCEE! SHE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU, NOT ME! YOU!"

Jack was breathing heavily. Arcee just stood there with a shocked and disbelieved expression, not really looking at anything.

Everything was quiet for about a minute before she swiftly turned around and made her way towards her room.

"Arcee!" Called out Jack. "You aren't alone Arcee! You need to understand that!" He called out.

Arcee continued walking down the corridor, the room to her door getting closer. Energon tears glistening down her face.

"The team is there for you Arcee, they want to help you. I-I want to help you." Continued Jack, no longer yelling, voice full of sincerity.

Arcee made it to her room and hovered her servo over the door controller as she stood facing the door. Jack couldn't see her face from this angle and due to the lighting.

He sighed and turned around, heading towards the central room where everyone else was. His footsteps were the only sound in the air.

Arcee turned her helm slowly to watch Jack's retreating figure.

Her spark felt strange, it tickled her somewhat.

She felt comfort in seeing that Jack was safe but now…after what he said, after what guts it took for him to challenge Airachnid, for him to yell at her like that but for him to also be…..correct about it..…she now felt comfort in seeing Jack… Period.

Her spark was beating faster as she continued to stare at Jack. But just as he was about to cross the corner he stopped.

"If you need someone to talk to…..you know where to find me." Said Jack as he turned the corner back towards the central room.

Arcee was left there staring at the spot where Jack had been. Her spark was still beating quickly and her optics were widened slightly.

She looked at the floor and sighed before entering her room and closing the door behind her.

…

Meanwhile in a cave on a Cliffside overlooking the forest, Airachnid was pacing back and fourth.

"That filthy human!" She snarled as she smashed one of her spider legs against the wall.

"Why couldn't I kill him?!" She screeched. "He made a fool out of me!"

Airachnid roared and smashed the wall again before leaning up against it and slowly slid down it until she was sitting.

She opened her subspace and pulled out some energon rations and a locating device. All she brought with her when she left her ship.

"Curse those Autobots to the pit." She mumbled through grit denta. How did they even find the ship?

She shook her head vigorously. 'That doesn't matter now. What's done is done and they WILL pay for that.'

But then her thoughts drifted back to the human…Jack. Her spark softened a bit and she managed to smile a little bit before realizing what she was doing.

"RAAH!" She roared out as she clutched her helm into her servos.

Memories were flooding her processor, memories she didn't recognize. Memories that made her feel sick, hated, angry, shameful and sad. However there were also memories that made her feel happy, joyful, fulfilled, wanted, needed…..loved. All of those memories shared that voice. The voice she heard from Jack. But…she couldn't remember any specifics. No names, no locations…..not even any images of this person with the familiar voice.

Suddenly a green portal opened at the entrance of the cave. Airachnid snapped out of her trance and quickly placed all of her belongings into her subspace before getting into a fighting stance. Ready for anything that came through.

A slender figure stepped through the ground bridge. Airachnid tensed before relaxing slightly.

"Starscream." She said with a monotone voice.

"Airachnid." He said with a 'joyous' tone. "How have you been?"

Airachnid sighed. What does this fool want?

"How did you find me?" She asked as he circled her with his hands behind his back.

"Soundwave is very good at his profession although I do prefer it when he doesn't use his skills….against me." He said with a small scowl at the end. "But this wasn't the case this time around."

Airachnid hissed slightly but Starscream ignored her. "I've come to you with a proposition." He said.

Airachnid raised her optic brow and sarcastically smirked. "What is it now Starscream?" She asked.

"Rejoin the Decepticons." He simply said.

Airachnid folded her arms with a small scowl. "I'm waiting for the punch line Starscream. Because there is no way I'm going back there. Especially with you as the leader. I've made more of a name for myself on my own then I could have ever dreamed of while as a Decepticon." She said as she walked away from Starscream.

Starscream chuckled with an evil grin on his faceplate. "Really my dear? And your ship blew up how?"

Airachnid stopped and whipped her helm towards Starscream with angry optics.

Starscream paced back and fourth as he extended and checked his claws nonchalantly.

"You couldn't offline the Autobot Arcee and…you couldn't even kill her pet."

Airachnid quickly grabbed Starscream's neck and slammed him against the wall.

"If you touch Jack I will snuff your spark." She said coldly. But her eyes widened as she realized what she said.

'What….was that?' She asked herself.

Starscream began to laugh. "Really? Well that….was unexpected. Especially from you Airachnid."

"You took my chance at Cliffjumper from me." Said Airachnid as she shoved Starscream from her. "Jack is mine. I kill him."

"Than why was it so difficult for you? You…the person who loves seeing others in… excruciating pain."

Airachnid didn't respond. She honestly didn't know what to say.

Starscream returned to his neutral face and placed his servos behind his back again.

"That does not matter now." He said. "Will you join me?"

"What do I get out of it?" She asked with a tired tinge to her voice.

"Well for starters you won't be in this… cave anymore." Said Starscream.

"You'd get your share of energon and you'd get the chance to snuff Arcee's spark one and for all." He said. "And of that human."

Airachnid tensed at that.

"You'd just have to follow my commands due to Megatron's…. condition as of now."

A groundbridge opened up again and Starscream walked towards it.

"This will be up for 15 seconds after I pass through it." Said Starscream. "Make your decision."

Starscream walked through the portal leaving Airachnid alone.

She sighed and scoffed.

"Scrap." She mumbled before walking through the groundbridge.

**Thanks alot for the Reviews. Please keep them coming to keep me motivated, I already have most of this story planned out and I hope you all enjoy it.**


	3. Curiosity is ignited

Jack was sitting on the couch at the Autobot base with his feet on the coffee table and his eyes straight ahead…. Staring at the wall. He was silent for almost half an hour.

Miko and Rafael were playing videogames next to him although they weren't really getting into the game due to Jack's mood. And the fact that the argument between him and Arcee could be heard by everyone in the base. Well…. Only the yelling part of it anyways.

"Jack?" asked Miko. "Are you okay?"

Raf looked a little worried. "C'mon Miko I think Jack wants to be alone."

Jack blinked and looked over to Miko and Raf. Worried faces on both of them.

"I'm okay guys…Just thinking. You can keep playing if you want." Said Jack with a small smile.

Miko sighed in annoyance. "You clearly aren't okay. Tell us what's going on between you and Arcee."

Jack was silent.

Raf spoke up. "Miko please. I don't think Jack wants to talk about it." He said as he tugged on Miko's arm, trying to get her to leave with him, hoping to give Jack some space.

Miko sighed in annoyance again. "Fine…but you-"

She pointed at Jack.

"-owe me an explanation."

Jack sighed and managed another small smile. "Don't worry, you guys stay here and play, I need to speak Optimus." Said Jack

Raf and Miko looked at each other worriedly as Jack walked off.

…

Airachnid walked behind Starscream as they went through the officer's deck of the Nemesis.

"Here are your quarters. I hope they are satisfactory." Said Starscream as he opened the door on the left at the end of the corridor.

"It's fine." Airachnid said with a scowl. "Is there anything that I need to do? Because if there isn't than…leave me alone." She growled.

"Calm down." Said Starscream. "You are lucky that I even considered asking you to join us but since our 'Master' isn't feeling optimal at the moment. We basically would need all the help we can get."

Airachnid scoffed. "Don't try your luck Starscream." She said as she traced her digit over Starscream's Decepticon insignia. "Because you are even luckier that I accepted this little….deal in the first place."

"Oh really? Because it looked like you had quite the ordeal to overcome in that cave with only a few Energon rations."

Airachnid chuckled. "That's easy. I've been through much worse."

Starscream grinned. "Including killing that human?"

Airachnid froze and hissed. "Shut up!"

Starscream chuckled. "I just can't stop pestering you about that. It's too amusing to just ignore."

Airachnid grabbed Starscream by the neck and pinned him against the wall, one of her legs extended towards the main energon lines on his neck.

"Don't play games with your life Starscream because unlike that…..filthy human, I have no problem in offlining you."

Starscream looked slightly nervous as Airachnid's leg was lingering around his neck.

"Very well." Said Starscream.

Airachnid let him go and made her way inside her quarters.

But right before the door closed Starscream looked her in the optics.

"At least you admitted the difficulty you have."

The door shut and Airachnid was left in the room with wide optics.

…

Bumblebee and Bulkhead just returned from a recon mission in the center of Jasper. Decepticon activity was thought to be there strangely enough, although it was probably just a routine patrol. But they barely caught Jack and Arcee's argument because they had to leave as soon as they arrived. So they were unaware of what happened.

But they quickly caught on at Jack's mood and asked their respected companions about it.

"Jack and Arcee got into an argument." Said Raf. As he looked at Jack speaking with Optimus and Ratchet.

"About?" Asked Bulkhead.

"I don't know." Huffed Miko with her arms crossed.

Bumblebee spoke some beeps and whurs.

"I agree, I think it does have something to do with the recon mission that they had." Said Raf.

"I don't get it." Said Bulkhead. "Nobody was injured, well…..Airachnid got away but….how would that cause an argument between them?... Man I'm so confused."

"Guys I don't think we should get involved in this. If Jack wants to tell us what's wrong then he can tell us. It wouldn't be right to intrude." Said Raf.

Miko pouted. "Okay….."

Bulkhead reassured Miko.

"Miko I know you're curious but. Raf's right. It just wouldn't be right."

Miko looked sad for a few seconds but then she began grinning.

"…And no asking Arcee." Pressed Bulkhead.

"Aww…." She pouted.

…

Jack walked over to where Optimus and Ratchet were in the main room, next to Ratchet's workstation.

"Optimus, Ratchet, I need to ask you guys something."

They both looked over to him. Optimus more than Ratchet.

"What do you need Jack?" Asked Optimus.

"I want to know why Arcee acted like that during the mission. What happened between her and Airachnid."

Ratchet stopped his work abruptly and slowly raised his helm to look at Jack.

"Why would you want to know that?" He asked.

"I want to help Arcee get over this but she refuses to budge." Said Jack with worry.

Ratchet responded. "This isn't something that she can simply 'get over' Jack. This incident has reopened some old wounds." Ratched sighed. "Especially with what happened with Cliffjumper recently."

"Please Ratchet….Optimus. I only want to help her." Said Jack as he looked at both of the Mechs before him.

Optimus was silent for a few moments as he stared at Jack.

"I'll tell him Optimus." Called out a voice.

Everyone in the room looked at the source of the voice and found Arcee leaning against the doorframe of the corridor.

"A-Arcee." Said Jack in slight shock. "How long have you been there?"

She smiled with warm optics, staring at Jack. "Long enough. Thanks for worrying about me."

Jack smiled. "It's not just me Arcee. Everyone is worried about you."

Her smile faltered a bit as she gazed at the ground. "I appreciate it. Very much."

She then walked over to Jack and the others. "I'll tell you what's going on. I owe you that much at least." Said Arcee as she stood infront of everyone. Including Miko, Raf, Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

Arcee than began telling about the mission that she was on when Airachnid killed Tailgate. She told everything in great detail. Her voice was void of any emotion. Everyone was silent as she told her story. But her voice changed from emotionless to sorrowful at the end of the story. When she told everyone how Airachnid had tortured her and killed Tailgate in front of her own optics.

When she finished the story. Everyone was silent.

"Oh man." Whispered Miko.

"Yeah." Scoffed Arcee. But then she looked at Jack. "Now you know why I was so worried Jack. I didn't want you to get hurt by that…Glitch!"

Arcee's denta was clenched as she said her statement.

Jack was silent as he looked down in front of him.

He felt really bad for Arcee, he wanted to help her as much as she could. But after hearing much of her story, he just didn't know what to do, didn't know how to help. And that made him feel more for Arcee's sadness.

But he wasn't going to give up. He was still going to try to help her somehow.

But then he remembered something.

"Wait a minute." Said Jack. "Airachnid couldn't harm me."

"What?" Asked Ratchet.

"Yeah-" Said Jack. "-she couldn't do it. Every time she tried she started shaking and telling me to shut up because…. My voice reminded her of someone."

"Your voice?" Asked Raf.

"Yeah. Weird isn't it?" Said Jack. "She also had a pained look on her face. Something bad happened to her in the past and I remind her of it."

Bumblebee spoke.

"Yeah Bee-"Said Raf. "It's more like Jack reminds her of someone. Someone she probably cared about."

Arcee scoffed and muttered. "That's hilarious and something I could never imagine seeing."

Optimus spoke up. "Airachnid may have had a different life before the war."

Arcee shot up. "I don't give a frag! She's a ruthless killer who languishes in the pain of others! She kept telling me that if it wasn't for Starscream then she would have killed Cliffjumper."

The Autobots froze at her statement.

"So it was Starscream that-?" Whispered Ratchet.

"Yeah….it was." Interrupted Arcee with a hate filled voice.

"And that Glitch wanted to kill him first! HER SOURCE OF ENTERTAINMENT IS THE DEATH OF EVERYONE THAT I HOLD DEARLY!" She screamed.

Everyone was silent. Until Optimus spoke up.

"Arcee. Nobody is born with hate and sadistic tendencies. The environment around an individual is what changes them, not the individual themselves."

Arcee just stood there shaking slightly. Slowly calming herself down.

"Optimus is right." Said Jack.

Arcee quickly looked at Jack with a shocked expression. But Jack noticed the distress in her optics.

"I'm not saying that what she did was right Arcee. All I'm saying is that something happened in her past that changed her into what she is today. And I triggered all those memories to come back."

Arcee still stared at Jack. The determination on his face.

"I feel sorry for you Arcee, everything that Airachnid did to you. But I also feel sorry for her."

Arcee stepped back slightly. "You can't be serious."

"I am Arcee. Imagine the life she had that turned her into the monster she is today. Only the unloved hate, Arcee. The unloved and the unnatural."

Everyone was shocked after hearing that. Optimus had a smile on his face. Ratchet shook his head with a small grin.

Arcee stared at Jack's eyes, the determination they held rivaled Optimus's. Her spark was twitching slightly and she felt heat going up her faceplates.

She was falling in love.

…

Airachnid gasped as she shot up from her berth.

Another nightmare.

She was really getting angry about it. She NEVER had nightmares. Well… before she met Jack. But the real reason she was angry was the fact that these nightmares scared her….frightened her. She wasn't afraid of anything. Of anyone. So why this? Why now?

All of those nightmares she had never recognized before but they felt very familiar as well.

She thought of Jack and that managed to settle her down.

No, strike that. The real reason that she was angry was that a filthy human that she barely knows has escaped death from her. And she felt okay with it. Every time she thought of Jack it somehow calmed her, she felt safe. This pissed her off.

"RAAH!" She screamed as she threw an energon cube at the wall in front of her out of frustration and anger.

After a few moments someone knocked at her door. She got up from her berth and made her way towards the door. She opened it and peered out.

A Vehicon was standing there. "Commander Airachnid I heard a loud noise. Are you okay?" Asked the vehicon.

Airachnid stared blankly at the Vehicon with her intense purple optics. This was making the vehicon nervious.

"C-Commander Airach-?"

The Vehicon was interrupted by one of Airachnid's legs going through its headpiece. The Vehicon twitched slightly before its optics offlined. Airachnid pulled her leg from the Vehicon's headpiece and the limb body of the Vehicon toppled on the cold floor.

Airachnid closed her door and sighed before making her way back towards her berth.

"Maybe that will get me some rest tonight."

**AN: Thanks for reading. I want to say that the reason that I did not write Arcee's mission in detail is because everybody knows what happens from the show and I wrote it than I would feel like I'm repeating something everybody knows. Besides this story is more about Airachnid's past. Anyway that's for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! It will really keep me motivated to continue this story. **


	4. Slight Relaxation

Airachnid woke with a groan to the noise of knocking at her door, she got up, rubbed her eyes and made her way towards it. But then she stepped in a puddle of...Energon? It was coming from under her door. She groaned.

Hadn't they cleaned up the drone?

When she opened her door she got her answer. Nope.

Knockout was standing there with one hand on his hip, looking down at the offlined drone and back up at Airachnid.

"What is it Knockout?" Said Airachnid through clenched denta.

"I don't think Starscream would like you running around killing our troops for grins." Said Knockout.

"WHAT IS IT KNOCKOUT!?" Pressed Airachnid with a raised tone.

Knockout smirked. "Calm down sweetspark. 'Lord' Starscream sent me here to retrieve you, he wishes to speak to you."

Airachnid let out a low hiss. "Well then, tell that fool that he can wait. I need to prepare myself."

The door shut swiftly in knockout's face. He scoffed and turned to leave. "Femmes." He muttered.

"You're the one to talk." Said Airachnid somewhere from behind the door.

Knockout rolled his optics and continued down the corridor.

...

Jack sighed as he stepped out of his place of employment. K.O Burger.

He looked at his cellphone. 6:02PM. He then scanned the parking lot.

Strange, Arcee was always here at 6, not a second earlier, not a second later. But as soon as he finished that thought he heard a familiar motorcycle approach the establishment. Arcee pulled up and Jack got on behind Sadie and they both made their way towards his house.

"You were late, partner." Said Jack.

Arcee grinned. "Two minutes Jack. It's not the end of the world."

"I know." Said Jack. "It's just the first time you were late, that's all." He said with a small smile. "You could have called."

Arcee chuckled slightly. "You sound like your mother, Jack."

"What can I say? I worry about you Arcee." Said Jack with sincerity.

Arcee's Spark softened at his words.

"Oh, man." Said Jack realizing what he just said. "I do sound like my mom."

Arcee and Jack both laughed at that small realization.

Arcee noticed since there was nobody around them she deactivated Sadie's holoform. Jack scooted forward and grabbed Arcee's handlebars.

Arcee shuttered at his touch and thanked Primus that they went over a rough spot on the asphalt so Jack couldn't notice.

But then Jack noticed a thick layer of dust on Arcee's Gas tank.

"Oh man...I've never seen you this dirty before. Recon?" Said Jack as he swiped a bit of dust from her gas tank with his index finger.

Arcee shivered when she felt his finger on her gas tank.

"Y-Yeah. That's why I was late. I had to come pick you up right after the mission."

Arcee was telling half the truth but unknown to Jack right after her Recon mission, she was still spotless. But on her way to pick up Jack, she went into an abandoned dirt parking lot and flew through some mud puddles before going through the dunes. She purposely made herself dirty for one reason.

Jack looked at his cellphone again. 6:13PM. "Hey Arcee I can wash you if you want, it's the perfect time of the day to do it."

And that was the reason. Arcee was thrilled but didn't show it.

"Sure." She said. "Got to make myself look presentable for your friends right?"

"At this point you just have to look presentable." Said Jack as he wrote 'Wash Me' on Arcee's gas tank for fun. "I mean this is ridicules."

Arcee squirmed slightly at the touch Jack was giving her. It felt ticklish and smooth.

"S-Sorry." She stuttered. Jack didn't notice.

"Don't worry partner, it's not your fault, you just came from Recon."

A few seconds passed in silence before Jack spoke up.

"Besides, it's not like you got dirty on purpose for me to clean you right?" He asked with a Grin.

Arcee gasped slightly and quickly looked at Jack with one of her mirrors. She couldn't see anything with his helmet on.

"No I didn't." Said Arcee with as much of a steady tone as she could muster.

"UhhHuhh." Said Jack. "If you were telling the truth then you would have made a joke but...you just only denied my statement."

Arcee's spark sank. She had been caught.

"And by the silence I take it then I'm right? Right?" Asked Jack with a grin.

"Whatever." Muttered Arcee.

Jack laughed. "Arcee you know you can just ask me to wash you right? I don't mind."

Arcee was blushing slightly. "Duly Noted."

And with that they continued toward Jack's house.

...

Starscream overlooked the drones in the command center as they worked diligently over some reports of energon sightings throughout the globe.

Airachnid walked into the command center at a somewhat slow pace, she was looking at her surroundings and she had to admit, she was impressed. But then she returned her gaze back at Starscream and rolled her optics. Let's see what this fool wants.

"Airachnid." Said Starscream without turning around. "I been told that you 'disposed' of one of my troops."

Airachnid placed her servo on her hip and frowned. "I need to relieve my stress somehow. Got a problem?"

Starscream glared at her. "Don't make it a habit. That's all."

Airachnid smirked. "Of course 'My lord.'" She said Sarcastically with a small bow.

Starscream scoffed. "But that is not the reason that I called you."

He then pointed at a flashing icon on the map screen. "We have discovered a signal from a crashed Autobot ship. The strange thing is, it's been crashed for some time."

Airachnid raised her optic brow. "So? How does this concern the Decepticons?" She asked.

"I want you to go there and see if you can find anything of value. You do love reminding people that you are an 'expert' scavanger." Said Starscream.

Airachnid roller her optics again. "You do realize that if WE can see the incoming signal, than so can the Autobots."

"Which is why you will have backup." Said Starscream as he pointed to a group of eradicons next to the door.

Airachnid scoffed. "And you tell me you don't want your troops killed? This group of idiots will get offlined as soon as the leave the groundbridge." She said as she stared at the group of eradicons. "Let them stay."

Starscream grinned. "What's this? Compassion? You feel worried for their wellbeing? I never thought i'd see the day Airachnid." He said in a mocking tone.

Airachnid froze. Where DID that come from? Normally she wouldn't care about the wellbeing of others, normally she would have taken the back up and used them as bait for her to escape or something like that. But for some reason she felt horrible thinking like that.

Airachnid clenched her helm with one servo. What was happening to her?

Starscream frowned. "What's the matter?" He said.

Airachnid snapped. "NOTHING!" She shouted suddenly, startling everyone in the command center, even soundwave slightly.

"I will go alone." She said normally. "Anyone else would only slow me down."

Starscream composed himself. "Very well. But you need to find yourself a suitable alt mode before you leave. There is a list of all the vehicles of this planet on this terminal." He pointed his servo at the terminal next to him. "Pick one and get going." He said before leaving the Command center.

Airachnid stood there looking at the floor before she composed herself and went to go pick an alt mode.

...

Jack placed two buckets next to Arcee in his driveway. One was filled with Soapy water, the other just had plain water.

He then connected a hose that supplied warm water and turned it on.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Go ahead." Said Arcee.

And so he rinsed Arcee and got most of the grime off of her that he could with only the water. Arcee felt relaxed as the water found its way through every crack it could get into. But then the water stopped. She shifted her mirror so she could see Jack. He was putting on a wool mit and dumping it into the soapy water. He then hovered his hand over Arcee.

"Tell me if you get uncomfortable in any way." He said.

"Will do." Said Arcee.

He then started to rub the wool mit on Arcee. She almost failed to suppress a massive shiver that went through her.

Jack rubbed the mit on Arcee's headlights and front windscreen before dunking the mit into the bucket of clean water and then back into the soapy water. He then continued on the Gas tank, erasing the 'Wash me' message he wrote earlier. He was rubbing her in circular motions to try not to swirl the paint.

Arcee was in total bliss. She never felt this relaxed in her life. But the circular motions Jack was giving her...it felt like torture how good it was.

Jack moved onto the seat and the small area behind the seat, just above her tail light.

Arcee supressed a moan by letting out a long quiet sigh. She then noticed that her core temperature was slowly rising. She started to 'breathe' slowly to cool herself down and not alert Jack.

Jack was unaware and completely engrossed in his duty at the moment. He then passed over her tail light to which Arcee gasped slightly. Again, unheard by Jack.

Jack noticed some specks of black on her tailpipes and placed his mit covered hand on one of the pipes to try to clean off the black residue.

Arcee let out a soft moan and her tailpipes quivered slightly.

Jack froze. "Are you okay Arcee?" he asked.

Arcee froze. Scrap, he noticed.

"I'm fine." She said with a slightly breathless tone.

Jack just stared at her. "Okaaay?...Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

"Don't worry Jack." Said Arcee. "Just..._continue_." She said that last word in a very slightly aroused tone.

Wait... Aroused?... It dawned on her, she was feeling 'turned on' as humans called it. Jack's touches were sexually exiting her. But...she felt fine...she felt great...she had never felt this physically good in her entire life.

Jack then continued to softly scrub her tail pipes. But noticed that none of the substance came off.

"It looks like tar. I'm gonna see if I can pick it off." Said Jack as he stopped scrubbing much to Arcee's disappointment.

He then Took off the mit and began to pick off the tiny specks of tar with his fingernail.

Each time he picked, it sent a surge of electricity through Arcee. Yeah, she was definitely going to find more fresh tar to run over in the near future.

After Jack finished her tailpipes he then put back on the wool mit and began cleaning Arcee's wheels and tires.

Arcee felt ticklish as he cleaned her 'feet', she even let out a few giggles by accident.

"Ticklish?" Asked Jack with a chuckle.

Arcee blushed. "Not a word of this to anyone." She said.

Jack just chuckled and continued cleaning, reaching through every seam he could find, of course always slowly at first incase Arcee felt uncomfortable. But she didn't stop him once and Jack could have sworn that Arcee felt a bit warmer when he finished. He shrugged it off, rinsed Arcee and proceeded to dry her off.

"Well there you go." Said Jack as he dried off his hands and wheeled her into the garage.

"Jack." Said Arcee.

Jack paused as he was about to open the door leading into the house. He looked back at Arcee.

"Thanks." She said.

Jack closed the garage door and smiled. "No problem partner." He said before turning off the garage light. "Goodnight." He said as he shut the door to the house.

Arcee was left alone in the garage. She felt her spark soften.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

AN: MY GOD. The innuendo in this chapter is over nine thousand. But I'm going to make something completely clear. This story will NOT have a porno plot. Some chapters will be more explicit than others but this will not have Arcee or Airachnid or any other character become a sex crazed...thing.

I also want to add, Airachnid's past is coming, don't worry. I think you will like it. But I don't want to rush things and I also don't want to dawdle.

With that said PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Toxic enviroment

**Onwerd hoe.**

**Please Review! **

Airachnid flew towards the wrecked Autobot ship as fast as she could go. In the end she decided on going for a helicopter as her vehicle form. She also decided to fly there herself to try it out and to try to avoid detection from the Autobots by using a groundbridge.

Besides, the Nemesis was close to the ship anyways, so using a groundbridge would have been pointless. Only downside was a huge sandstorm that raged around the general vicinity of the ship.

As she flew through the sandstorm her mind began to wander. The dreams she's been having, her sudden moments of self loathing and 'compassion'.

Urgh. She HATED that. It made her feel weak and pathetic.

She didn't make a name for herself by being 'compassionate'. She made her name by being ruthless, cold sparked, sadistic... evil, terrible, foul, a monster, a being who doesn't deserve to live anymore.

She growled in frustration. There it was again, self loathing.

It confused her. She always remembered how bad her past was. She remembered how she was treated by others and how she received zero compassion from others.

But now she started having those 'Nightmares' of her past. She never remembered her past and when she did she usually got angry and shrugged it off by killing something.

But she was never afraid of her past, she never felt remorse for anything she did. Not untill recently. Most of what she remembered was blurry and as much as she tried...she just couldn't remember any specifics.

But with these 'Nightmares'...bit's and pieces have gotten through. Still no specifics. no names, no faces, no locations, no times. But all she knew was that...some things she did made her feel sick.

While others made her feel...the exact opposite.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she saw the ship in the distance. Half sunken in the sand.

Airachnid transformed and landed as gracefully as she could with the sandstorm raging around her.

She placed a hand on the surface of the ship and stared at it before transforming and drilling her way through the sand and under the ship.

...

Ratchet grunted as he kicked in the wall that he cut with his laser torch. He and Optimus stepped inside the derelict ship.

Something was wrong. They both felt it as soon as they took one step forward. Even with that, they turned on their lights and continued forward. But with a slight uneasiness.

"I have a bad feeling about this Optimus. Like we shouldnt be here."

Optimus nodded. "I understand your concern old friend. However. We must find what caused this ship to crash and to see if there is anything of value that the Decepticons might want."

Ratchet nodded. "Non the less...it still feels...eery."

"Indeed it does." murmured Optimus.

...

Airachnid managed to dig her way under the ship before finding her way inside one of the storage containers.

She kicked the door open and found herself in a semi large corridor with more containers around her.

She turned on her light and made her way down the corridor, trying to find the central control room.

Her purple optics laid upon a door at the end of the corridor...and something next to it. A corpse.

It's back was pressed up against the wall next to the door and energon could be seen sprayed all over the corpse's face plates and the door itself.

She extended her spider legs and walked on the ceiling towards the door.

Something made her feel uneasy as she got closer.

She activated her scanner and scanned the energon.

Her optics widened.

...

"...The Cybonic plague." Whispered Ratchet as he read the results of the scan found on one of the many corpses that lined the control room.

"This was a plague ship." He said more loudly.

"It appears so." Said Optimus with sadness as he looked at one of the corpses face. Twisted in agony.

He shook his head and made his way towards a terminal.

"STOP!" Yelled Ratchet.

Optimus froze. A drop of energon passed inches away from his faceplates. He took a step back and looked up.

A corpse was hanging from the ceiling and dripping a bit of energon.

Ratched sighed in relief. "Do you know what could have happened if that landed on your face?!" Asked Ratchet.

Optimus sighed. "Thank you old friend."

Ratchet rolled his optics as he continued to look around.

"Just get on with finding what happened here so we can get out of here. This place is really making me feel uneasy."

Ratchet then shuttered slightly. "Now I have a feeling that we aren't alone."

Optimus reached a terminal and began typing.

...

Airachnid grit her denta.

"The Cybonic plague? On Earth?" She asked herself out loud.

"That fool Starscream didn't have a record of a plague ship that could have crashed here?" She said to herself.

"Probably not...It WAS an Autobot ship after all." She murmured in disgust.

They probably didn't have a record of what happened since this ship was a victim of the Cybonic plague. Not a ship the Decepticons shot down.

But that wasn't the reason that she was here. She was here to scavenge.

She placed her foot on the door, avoiding the tainted energon splatter and kicked the door open.

...

Optimus and Ratchet shot their heads up.

"What was that noise?" Asked Ratchet as he peered down the hall with his light.

Optimus checked his scanner. "I do not detect anything."

"I highly doubt that you could pick up any signal from in here, especially with the sandstorm outside."

Optimus nodded and proceeded to download what he could from the terminal with what limited power could be used with the ship.

...

Airachnid slowly walked on the ceiling towards the front of the ship. She casually scanned her surroundings, hoping to find anything of value. But so far...nothing.

But then something caught her attention. Voices.

She scurried quietly towards some big doors that presumably led into the control room.

She peaked inside one of the open doors.

Her optics widened.

Optimus Prime. And his CMO.

She grinned viciously.

...

"Optimus." Said Ratchet. "I really think we should leave. How much longer untill the download is complete?"

Optimus cracked his neck. "Not much longer old friend. 90 percent complete."

Ratchet huffed. "Good, the quicker we are out of this place the better."

But then something pressed against the back of his helm.

"Who said you two would be leaving?" Asked Airachnid with her blaster pinned on Ratchet's Helm.

Ratchet froze. Optimus quickly spun around.

"Airachnid." He said with a tinge of surprise. But soon his voice returned to normal.

"Release him." Commanded Optimus.

Airachnid quietly laughed. "Now why would I do that?" She asked.

Optimus stared at Airachnid. Her Optics.

He could see something in them. Was it...doubt?

He continued to talk.

"It's the logical thing to do Airachnid. You will not win this fight in the end if you choose to offline Ratchet."

Ratchet stiffened at this but remained silent.

Airachnid laughed again. But this time she had a tinge of...desperation. That's what Optimus felt.

"Please. I rather enjoy not adhering to logic Optimus. Your head will be my greatest trophy! I will do what Megatron failed!"

Optimus remained silent and gazed at the terminal screen. The download was compleate.

Airachnid noticed Optimus's gaze.

"What are you looking at?" She asked looking at the terminal.

She then looked back at Optimus. "Move!" She commanded with a movement from her helm. Directing where she wanted Optimus to move.

Optimus slowly moved to the corner of the room. Next to a corpse leaned against the wall.

Airachnid shoved Ratchet towards the terminal. Her blaster still pointed at his helm. Now she activated her other blaster and pointed it at Optimus.

Ratchet was now facing the terminal. Airachnid looked at the terminal and grinned.

"Well well...looks like all the work's been done for me. I really appreciate it." Said Airachnid with a 'Joyous' tone.

Optimus and Ratchet remained silent. Airachnid pressed against the back of Ratchet's helm with more force.

"Now...give it to me." She ordered.

Ratchet slowly gazed at Optimus, who in turn nodded.

Ratchet sighed and unplugged the data stick and slowly gave it over his left shoulder to Airachnid.

But then the unexpected happened, something that lasted about a second. But it all went in slow motion.

Ratchet suddenly brought his arm down with all his force and elbowed Airachnid in the abdominal plating. Airachnid fired her blaster due to the shock, but Ratchet's head was already out of the way. The terminal in front of them was destroyed.

Optimus charged at Airachnid but she noticed and fired one shot.

That shot went inches past Optimus's arm and hit the corpse's head.

Gore and tainted energon flew through the air.

Ratchet ducked and bairly avoided getting hit by the energon.

However when he looked up.

"Optimus!" Shouted Ratchet.

Optimus's backside was covered in the tainted Energon.

He quickly began to sway as he clutched his helm with one of his servos.

"R-ratchet. I've b-been." Spoke Optimus as he crashed to the floor. 'Breathing' hard.

"We have to get you out of here!" Said Ratchet as he tried to get Optimus around his shoulder without touching any of the tainted energon.

But then a scream erupted from...Airachnid.

Her shoulder and much of her faceplate was covered in the tainted energon. As was one of her back legs.

She clutched her helm and screamed in agony.

Ratchet and Optimus watched.

But then Ratchet turned with Optimus and began to leave.

"Let's go!" He said.

"W-wait." Muttered Optimus as he turned around and looked at Airachnid. She was in an enormous amount of pain due to the tainted energon on so much of her sensitive faceplates. Her optics were full of energon tears and pain but...no hatered. Optimus didn't see Airachnid in those Optics. He saw a distressed being.

"B-bring her with u-us." He muttered.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Ratchet. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND OPTIMUS?!"

"Ratchet." Said Optimus as he stared at his CMO with the most stern look he could manage.

"That's an order."

Ratchet grumbled and stared at the ground before responding.

"Fine, But I'm not the one who's going to tell Arcee."

Optimus smiled slightly before passing out.

**AN: Not really any intend in this chapter huh? Oh well. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed it. Untill the next chapter. Remember to Review. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I get.**


	6. Painfully captured

**Enjoy and please, REVIEW!**

Airachnid stood in a vast white space. Only her breathing could be heard, desperately trying to cool down her systems.

Her faceplates still burned although not as much as before. She blacked out due to the immense pain. Ler left optic was offline and the spider leg that got hit with the tainted energon hurt greatly but she endured.

She was alone. Only the vast whiteness was keeping her company. She desperatly looked around for a way out.

"What is this place?" She wondered outloud. "I am I-?"

"Dead?" A voice spoke from right behind her. Jack's voice.

She whipped her helm at the sound but found nothing.

"Wha-?" She started. "You aren't dead Airachnid." Again the voice came from right behind her." She extended one of her good spider legs and slashed the air behind her.

Again, Nothing was there.

"W-Who are you?" asked Airachnid somewhat panicked.

"Somewone who cared about you immensely. Someone who loved you." Said the voice.

"LIAR!" Screeched Airachnid. "NOBODY HAS EVER LOVED ME! NOBODY CARED ABOUT ME! NOBODY HAS EVER GIVIN ME ANY COMPASSION, ANY AMOUNT OF RESPECT. NOTHING!"

Airachnid was left panting and shaking slightly.

The voice sighed. "I see you still don't remember Airachnid." Said the voice with a pained expression.

"What?!" Asked Airachnid. "I remember EVERYTHING from my past. Who are you to tell me that I don't?!"

The voice was silent for awhile.

"I already told you who I was Airachnid."

Airachnid shivered when the voice said her name.

"And you are close to figuring it out for yourself."

Airachnid scoffed. "What are you talking about?!"

"You'll see soon enough." Said the voice before the void she was in turned black.

Suddently a shot of pain surged through her infected spider arm. She screamed in agony but found that she couldn't move.

...

'Oh Primus.' Thought Ratchet as he was checking Optimus's vitals as Airachnid began to scream. Bumblebee was also there, worried about their leader but was quickly startled by her sudden outburst.

Airachnid's screams echoed throughout the base. Ratchet quickly went to her side and did a quick scan.

One of her spider legs was getting seveirly infected.

Airachnid opened her right optic, considering it was the only one that worked. She frantically looked around the room and laid optics on Ratchet. More specifically, the symbol on his chest.

Autobot.

"YOU!" She screemed in anger and in pain. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

"NOTHING!" Yelled Ratchet, but then he lowered his voice. "You have been infected with the Cybonic plague! Now calm down and let me see your leg." Said Ratchet as he loosened the straps slightly on Airachnid's berth to turn her over and check her leg.

Airachnid was in agonizing pain. She couldn't even struggle when she felt the straps that held her loosened for a moment.

"By the Allspark." Whispered Ratchet as he looked at her spider leg.

"WHAT IS IT AUTOBOT?!" She yelled in frustration and pain.

Ratchet looked at her in the optics. "I have to pull out your leg right now." He said.

Airachnid's spark froze and her Optic widened. She then blinked once.

**_Airachnid looked up at the figure infront of her. "W-what?" She asked with energon tears coming from her optics. Although only her right one worked. _**

**_"I said to pull it out." Said the figure with a calm voice. _**

**_Airachnid looked at her servos and began to tremble._**

**_"Do it. Or your little friend meets the bottom of my pede." Said the figure with malice as it held up a much smaller figure in its servo._**

**_Airachnid sobbed as she took one of her Spider legs and pulled on it, the couldn't do anything in the weak condition she was in. She sobbed harder as she continued to pull but realizing that she couldn't do anything, she let go. She was trembling violently. Her sobs were the only thing that could be heard._**

**_"Oh well. To bad." Said the figure in a sarcastic tone. _**

**_Airachnid's helm shot up and fear was plastered on her faceplates. She tried to scoot farther back from the figure but she reached a wall. She was trapped._**

**_The figure slowly walked towards her and it kneeled down next to her._**

**_"If you can't do it." Said the figure as it grabbed her Spider leg. _**

**_"P-please." Trembled Airachnid as she closed her optic._**

"I CAN do it. But it needs to happen now." Said Ratchet in a stern voice.

Airachnid stared at Ratchet. "Please don't hurt me." She whispered with pained tone and a feeling of fear in her optic.

Ratchet's optics widened as he stared at her. But then he sighed. "It needs to come out now before your body becomes severely infected. The area around the leg has rotted and it should come out easily. It has to come out before more legs are affected! "

He grabbed her Spider leg with a protective film on his servo.

"PLEASE DON'T!" Begged Airachnid with fear in her voice.

Ratchet stared at Airachnid before closing his optics and ripping her leg clean off.

Airachnid screamed bloody murder before passing out due to the pain.

Ratchet stared at Airachnid with sorrowful eyes. He sighed and placed the severed leg into an isolated container.

Bumblebee watched with a look of worry in his optics. Airachnid was truly terrified.

"Ratchet." Said Optimus with a tired voice. Still breathing heavily. "W-will she be alright?"

Ratchet looked at Optimus for a few seconds before returning to his work. "I do not know Optimus. The same goes for you."

Ratchet sighed. "Why even bring her here?" he asked.

"You saw it d-didn't you?" asked Optimus.

Ratchet raised an optic brow.

"H-her optics, voice. She was scared Ratchet. I-ive never seen or heard of her being afraid of anything."

Ratchet sighed and looked at Airachnid. "I did see her but...I don't know."

"I believe she is c-changing, old friend." Said Optimus.

Ratchet continued to stare at Airachnid's energon soaked face before sighing and continuing his work. But first he had to call the Autobots to tell them about the events that transpired. Primus knows how Arcee is going to take this.

...

Starscream paced back and forth in the command center. Airachnid still hasn't returned and her life signal had disappeared.

She must have been captured because for a split second, Soundwave managed to find an Autobot groundbridge that opened for a few seconds.

Starscream grumbled. "She should have taken the backup. Now look what's happened to her. Pffft. The glitch got herself captured. And now lord Megatron will have my aft in his lounge so he can have something to glare at while he drinks his high grade!"

Starscream realized that he shouted the last part of his statement and now everyone's attention was on him. Well... besides Soundwave.

Starscream cleared his vocalizer. "What is everyone looking at? Get back to work!"

Starscream then quickly made his way out of the command center and towards the towards the Med bay. Anger in his optics.

He opened the door and found the medbay to be empty. Strange. Knockout should be here.

He walked up to the body of Megatron and glared at his 'lord's' faceplates.

"How do you do it?" Asked Starscream. "How can you not die?" He spat.

"I just know that no matter what I do. I will never win. Right?" He asked.

Silence.

"I know you will pull out of this and beat me to an inch of my life. But I assure you that you will not win in the end my 'lord'."

Starscream walked towards the door of the medbay. But before leaving.

"Your biggest mistake isin't letting Optimus Prime live for as long as you have."

Starscream stepped though the door and right before it closed he took one last look at Megatron.

"It will be letting ME live for as long as you have. 'Master'."

And with that the door shut.

...

Jack woke up with a jump because he had set his alarm clock too loud the previous night. He quickly shut it off and let his head fall on the pillow with a sigh escaping him.

But then he realized something. Today was saturday. No work or School.

That made him jump from bed towards the bathroom.

After a quick shower he got dressed and went to the garage.

"-Understood." Finished Arcee as Jack entered the garage.

Jack rose an eyebrow. "Who was that?" He asked as he opened the garage door.

"Ratchet." Said Arcee. "He needs us at the base. Something's happened. Bumblebee's already there and Bulkhead is on his way."

"Something serous?" Asked Jack as he got on Arcee and drove away.

"Ratchet told me to come as soon as I could." Said Arcee.

"I hope it's nothing too serious." Said Jack. "Today's Saturday. I was hoping we could hang out." He said with a cheerfull voice.

Arcee blushed. "I-I would like that." She replied softly.

...

After a few minutes they arrived at the missile silo. Arcee and Jack went through the tunnel before Jack hopped off and Arcee transformed, both making their way towards the main room.

"I heard about this nice driving road in Switzerland that we could go to." Said Jack as he walked behind Arcee.

Arcee laughed softly. "We'll see partne-."

Arcee froze.

Jack continued to walk, not knowing that Arcee stopped.

"Let's just hope that this group call isn't something serious." Said Jack as he walked closer to Arcee. But he noticed her silence.

"Arc-?" Started Jack as he looked ahead. Right in time to smack his face slightly into the back of Arcee's leg.

Jack groaned. "Why does it always have to be the nose?" He asked as he rubbed his nose trying to alleviate the pain.

He looked up at Arcee. "Arcee?" he asked.

She was frozen. Her Optics glued to something.

Jack followed her stare towards...

The hairs on his neck stood on end.

"Airachnid?"

**AN: ANOTHER cliffhanger. D'oh. Anyways. Please review!**


	7. Mistake

Ratchet had expected this. The tension in the room was palpable and he viewed Arcee from the corner of his optic. He was ready if she tried anything.

Bulkhead and Miko were also there. Miko was on the walkway above Airachnid. Staring down at her and at Arcee who just entered the base. Curiosity in her eyes.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were standing next to each other, worry apparent in their optics. Waiting to see what would happen.

Arcee simply stood there with a blank expression. No anger, no sadness. Nothing.

Jack was nervious. This wasn't like in the forest. Arcee looked plainly scared then. But now she looked emotionless.

"Arcee?" asked Jack as he looked between Airachnid's sleeping form and Arcee.

She didn't answer. But instead she swiftly extended her blade which startled Jack and walked slowly towards Airachnid.

"What is she doing here?" Asked Arcee with a low tone.

Ratchet sighed and made his way in front of Airachnid's berth. Blocking Arcee.

"She and Optimus got infected with the Cybonic plague."

Arcee's optic twitched and she now glared at Airachned with a look of bairly contained anger.

"Did she cause the infection?" Said Arcee with a quiet steely voice.

Jack ran up to Arcee. "Arcee-" he began to say.

Arcee inturrupted Jack with a raised voice. "Did. She. Cause. The. Infection?" She asked word for word. Step for step untill she was right in front of Ratchet.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked around Arcee. Ready to grab her if she tried anything. Although they also didn't like the idea of Airachnid being here, Optimus said they she was not to be harmed. Arcee was still not aware of that.

A voice spoke up from the berth next to Airachnid's.

"Arcee." Said Optimus. His voice box full of static.

Arcee's optics widened. "Optimus." She said as she ran to his side. "Are you okay?"

Optimus nodded slowly in confirmation before speaking. "To answer your question. Yes. She did cause us both to become infected."

Arcee started to shake. "That...that...GLITCH!" She yelled before shooting up and activating her blaster.

A weak servo pulled her blaster down.

"Arcee. Do not harm her." Said Optimus.

Arcee had a look of bewilderment to her. "What?...WHAT?!" She shouted. "DO NOT HARM HER?!"

Then the flood gates opened as Miko would have pointed out. Although she just stood there watching. Even she knew that this wasnt the time for jokes.

"THAT PILE OF SCRAP KILLED MY PARTNER, ALMOST KILLED JACK, INFECTED YOU AND NOW WE CAN'T HARM HER?!"

The whole base was quiet after that. Only Arcee's echo's could be heard throughout the base's walls.

"Arcee calm down." Said Jack as he stood next to her. Hand placed on her leg.

Arcee looked down at Jack. The worry in his eyes. She seemed to soften up a bit but then she noticed something on the floor.

"Who's energon is that?" Asked Arcee as her anger flared up again.

Ratchet who was staring at the ordeal spoke up.

"It's Airachnid's. I had to pull off one of her legs before it infected more of them."

Arcee grinned at the thought of Airachnid being in pain. "You should have called me earlier. I would have gladly done it."

That sent a stab of anger through Jack, who was now on the walkway next to Miko overlooking everyone.

She then scoffed. "Now we're wasting our precious energon in trying to keep her pathetic life online."

Arcee then turned to Optimus who was staring at her with the most stern expression he could muster.

That didnt phase her however.

"Optimus. What happened? Why didn't you leave her? Why didn't you kill her?" Asked Arcee with an angry raised voice. Her internal temperature was rising so she was breathing to try to lower it.

Jack had enough. He had never heard Arcee say such cruel things. She wasn't acting like herself.

"Arcee!" Roared Jack. Startling Miko.

Arcee's breath hitched as she turned to look at Jack. Disappointment and sadness were present in his eyes.

"Stop it Arcee." He said. "This isn't you. I've never heard you say such cruel things."

Arcee stepped back. Energon tears were prickling her optics. "Jack...I-"

"Arcee." Jack interrupted. Silencing Arcee. "Just listen to yourself... you're starting to act like..." Jack looked down at Airachnid.

"...her."

Arcee's energon froze at that statement. She stared at Jack before clenching her denta.

"You dare compare me to her?" Asked Arcee with anger. "Who do you think you are comparing me to that Glitch?!"

Jack's face was fallen. He felt miserable for Arcee, he didn't like to see her this way so he continued talking.

"Arcee I've said it before. Only the unloved and unnatural hate. I feel sorry for Airachnid."

Arcee's servo's were trembling in rage. What did Jack know about her, why was he sorry for the person who killed Tailgate in cold blood? All the pain that this spider freak had caused her. She almost killed Jack! How could he side with her after that. Airachnid had always won and when we finally get her. Arcee couldnt harm her.

Arcee's anger clouded her judgment. She felt betrayed, Jack was now feeling sorry for Airachnid. She won again.

Arcee snapped.

"FEEL SORRY FOR HER?!" Roared Arcee as she charged at Jack with her blade. Jack weakly looked up at Arcee but didn't move.

Bumblebee Bulkhead and Ratchet charged at Arcee and tried to grab her before it was too late.

"ARCEE!" Yelled Ratchet.

"No Arcee." Whispered Optimus.

Arcee froze. Her optics widened.

Silence took over for a few seconds.

Miko screamed. "JACK!"

Arcee slowly looked at Jack.

Blood stained his shirt and slowly dripped on the ground.

Miko looked frantically at Arcee's blade that pointed out of Jack's back. "JACK! JACK! ANSWER ME!"

Ratchet looked horrified.

Arcee felt cold. She couldn't even feel her servo anymore. She was frozen in place.

Jack stared weakly at her optics. "Please A-Arcee." Choked Jack. "S-stop it. Don't..." Jack coughed blood onto Arcee's arm.

"...Don't turn into a m-monster."

Arcee slowly pulled her blade out of Jack. Jack coughed and clutched his wound. Arcee stepped back with shakey steps. She was trembling violently. Everything hurt. She continued to stare at Jack as he smiled weakly at her.

"Y-you are the b-best thing that's (cough) e-ever happened to me Arcee.(cough)"

Jack's vision blurred but he continued to smile.

He then chuckled.

"Heh. (cough) Some Saturday eh p-partner?"

Arcee's optics were flowing with energon tears. All of her body hurt, she felt light headed.

"I love you A-Arcee (cough) I-I want you to know that." He struggled to say.

Arcee froze in place at that revelation.

What had she done?

She just killed the most special person to her.

She looked down at her servos. Her blade was covered with Jack's blood. Her arm had blood spray from where he coughed.

Her servos were trembling.

Jack threw up some blood as he clutched his chest. His vision becoming darker.

Miko was on her knees sobbing.

Bulkhead was next to Miko, comforting her. Bumblebee looked on with sad Optics.

Optimus was breathing hard with his optics closed.

Ratchet stood with his back turned from everyone. His servos shaking.

"A-Arcee." Said Jack as he fell to one knee. "I-Im not mad at y-you. O-Ok? D-don't...think...t-that... I... ever...was."

Jack's eyes suddently became dull as he toppled over. Lifeless. The only sound was the echo of his fall.

Miko bawled her eyes out as she hugged Bulkhead as hard as she could.

Ratchet roared as he slammed his servo into a nearby wall.

Bumblebee has his head bowed as he leaned against Optimus's berth.

Optimus had opened his eyes and was staring at the ceiling.

But Arcee...Oh Arcee. She hadn't moved an inch. She stood staring at Jack's lifeless eyes. The small smile left on his face.

She just killed the person she loved. She had used her anger to kill him. She Killed him.

Those words rang in her head. They kept getting louder and louder and louder before...she clutched her helm and fell to her knees. Screaming.

She killed him.

Her optics were twitching and pouring out tears.

She killed him.

Jack's blood was on her arm and blade.

She. Killed. Him.

...

Tourettes Guy: HOLY SHIT!

Me: Indeed. This story is far from over. PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Nightmare

AN: Some people have been predicting how the story might turn out but...you're wrong. So far. Lol. BUT I'd appreciate no more predictions in the review section. Who knows, you might get it right but you'd ruin the plot twists and story for the people who read the reviews. Just Sayin.

Anyway...ONWERD PROSTITUTE...I mean...HO...I mean...HOE. There we go.

PLEASE REVIEW!

...

A day passed since the incident.

Jack's death had been a toll on everyone.

Agent Fowler had to contact Jack's mom June and explain what happened. But he did not explain anything about the Autobots or Decepticons.

Jack had died in a car accident. More precisely a motorcycle accident.

Miko and Raf went to go comfort her as she sobbed outside of the emergency room where Jack lie.

"I knew that I shouldnt have let him get that damn motorcycle!" She sobbed.

Miko and Raf looked at the ground with sad eyes.

"Now that stupid motorcycle killed him!" She wailed.

Miko gasped slightly as she pictured Arcee slicing through Jack again.

Her lower lip quivered and she began to tremble.

Miko then got up and went outside. Raf looked after her with worried eyes before reluctantly going after her.

Agent Fowler stayed behind to continue comforting June.

Raf and Miko walked around the outside of the hospital. It was a nice night. Clear sky, the stars shown brightly. Although Miko and Raf had the nice scenery at the back of their minds.

"Arcee didn't do it on purpose." Said Raf.

"I know but..." Started Miko. "...it still hurt."

Raf agreed. "I wonder how Arcee is taking it."

Miko looked down.

They continued to walk.

"I don't think its fair." Said Miko. "June should know the truth!"

Raf looked at Miko and sighed. "I agree but...not now. She's been through a lot."

Miko sighed and continued walking. Raf was right behind her.

...

The Autobot base was devoid of any noises. It was eerily quiet.

Ratchet was at the main computer talking to Bumblebee who was now aboard the Nemesis in order to find the cure for the Cybonic plague.

It was rushed but in the end Bumblebee decided to go due to his scouting abilities and his size. Bulkhead was too big but he would be on standby incase something happened.

Ratchet looked at the direction of Arcee's room. He sighed and continued to track Bumblebee.

...

Arcee was in her room sitting on the ground next to her berth.

Ratchet had disabled her weapons. Arcee's voicebox was filled with static due to the constant screaming. Her room was also a mess.

She felt...empty. She basically had nothing to live for anymore.

She realized why they had disabled her weapons. She was seriously considering ending her own life after what she had done.

She wanted desperately to bring Jack back. She needed him. She wanted him. She loved him.

Arcee stared blankly at the wall next to her door.

She then thought of when Jack washed her.

His touch, his attention to detail, everything.

Tears started to form again.

She remembered his enthusiasm after every day of work when he went up to her.

She remembered his character, personality, the way he was so composed when he fought...Airachnid.

That name caused all sorts of pains to course through Arcee.

She would laugh her aft off when she found out that Arcee killed her own partner by accident.

Arcee started sobbing again.

"Jack. Please. I didn't want this to happen. Please come back to me." Whimpered Arcee.

She clutched her helm in her servos and began shaking.

Jack felt sorry for her? Why? If Airachnid knew that, do you think she would have given two slags about Jack's feelings of pity? No. She would have probably spat in his face for giving her such a thing.

Arcee Gritted her denta and made a low growling sound. Airachnid would NEVER understand how to receive compassion.

The Glitch.

Arcee slammed her servo on the ground. "YOU WON'T GIVE A SLAG THAT JACK'S DEAD!" Snarled Arcee.

Arcee then picked herself up from the ground and leaned against a wall before giggling loudly.

"You won again Airachnid. But this time you managed to make ME kill my partner."

She was laughing now.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING! (laughter) You were unconscious and you STILL WON!"

Arcee's optics were almost black with only the center a small circle of blue. Tears were pouring out. Her servos dug into her helm. She was shaking badly.

Arcee suddenly brought her servo to her own neck before freezing.

That's right. Her weapons were disabled. She just tried to cut her own neck.

Her optics returned to normal. She then collapsed to her knees.

The door to her room burst open revealing Bulkhead.

"Arcee are you oka-?" Bulkhead stopped his speach short.

Arcee was on her knees staring at Bulkhead with tear filled optics.

Her room was a mess. Her paint was all scratched up and she had deep gashes on her helm.

"Oh...Cee." Whispered Bulkhead before embracing Arcee.

Arcee still didn't move for a few seconds but suddently she returned the embrace full on.

She cried as hard as she could against Bulkhead.

"Please help me!" Pleaded Arcee. "Please!"

...

Bumblebee quietly made his way through the Nemesis. He had managed to avoid detection thus far but felt his luck wouldn't last much longer.

He hid behind a corner as he heard some doors slide open. He peered around the corner and spotted Knockout leaving the Med bay.

"Ugh. I hope these stains come out." Said Knockout with disgust as he looked at his arms.

He then looked at the door. "I respect the power you put out, Lord Megatron..."

Bumblebee froze.

Knockout turned around walked towards the bridge.

"...but I don't fancy getting stained with your energon all the time."

Bumblebee peered around the corner to see if Knockout was gone.

He was.

Bumblebee made his way into the Medbay silently.

His optics tried to find a terminal but...found...something...else.

Megatron.

...

Airachnid's optics shot open at the sound of voices that came from in front of her. She clutched her helm and groaned.

"Did. She. Cause. This?"

Airachnid recognized that voice as Arcee. She shot up in her berth and activated her blaster towards her.

Arcee didn't seem fazed. In fact nobody seemed fazed. Airachnid got up out of her berth and made her way towards Arcee. Arcee didn't even look at her. She looked passed her.

Airachnid looked over to where Arcee's glare was and gasped.

Airachnid was looking at herself on the berth.

She looked at her servos.

Was she dead? "What the Frag?" She whispered.

Airachnid than looked at the monitor next to her. Her life signal still shown on the monitor. She was alive. Barely.

Her vision blurred and her hearing became muffled for a couple of seconds.

Another voice spoke up. The Prime's voice. "To answer your question. Yes. She did cause us both to become infected."

"That GLITCH!" Yelled Arcee before her vision and hearing blurred again.

"Who's Energon is that?" Said Arcee with anger as Airachnid's senses regained. Airachnid looked over to where Arcee was looking at and saw that there was indeed some energon on the ground.

Yet another voice spoke up. The Medic. "It's Airachnid's. I had to pull off one of her legs before others became infected."

Airachnid froze and looked at her back. One leg was missing.

Arcee spoke up. Airachnid turned to look at her. Arcee was grinning. "You should have called me. I would have gladly done it."

Airachnid hissed loudly at Arcee before striking one of her legs at her helm.

It just passed through her. Airachnid growled in frustration.

Arcee spoke up again. "Now we're wasting our precious energon in keeping her pathetic life online."

Airachnid gritted her denta and let out a low growl.

Arcee than looked at the Prime. "Optimus what happened? Why didn't you leave her? Why didn't you kill her?" Asked Arcee with an angry voice.

Airachnid punched Arcee in the faceplates in vain as her fist just went through her.

But then a voice caused her to freeze. "ARCEE!"

Airachnid and Arcee both looked over to...

"Jack..." Whispered Airachnid. How had she not noticed him?

Oh...it was because he didn't speak once. His voice is what made her freeze.

"Stop it Arcee. This isn't you. I've never heard you say such cruel things."

"Jack...I..." Said Arcee.

"Just listen to yourself...you're starting to act like...her."

Airachnid felt like someone had just stabbed her in the spark. The way that Jack was looking at her body on the berth with...dissapointment and...pity."

Airachnid felt spark broken.

"You dare compare me to her!?" Said Arcee with a raised voice.

Airachnid slowly looked at Arcee and froze.

She was seeing herself.

"Who do you think you are comparing me to that Glitch?!" She continued.

Jack spoke up with a painful but determined voice.

"I said it before Arcee. Only the unloved and the unnatural hate. I feel sorry for Airachnid."

Airachnid's Spark jumped at that. She looked at Jack with wide Optics. Although only one worked.

She smiled slightly. "Oh Jack." She said as her digits went to touch his face.

"FEEL SORRY FOR HER?!" Roared Arcee.

Airachnid was inches from touching his face when Arcee lunged her blade into him.

It was too fast for Airachnid. She hadn't been expecting the attack so she continued to smile as Jack's blood flew through her.

"P-please stop A-Arcee." said Jack. "D-Don't turn into a m-monster."

But then it clicked. She saw Jack's lifeless body on the ground. He had been killed in front of her.

Her smiled faltered, her servo was still extended, she was frozen. Jack was dead.

She fell to her knees. Faceplates still the same. Servo and digit still extended.

She trembled. Her Working optic filling with tears.

"Get me out of this nightmare." She whispered through clenched Denta.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She roared before blacking out.


	9. Reality

**AN: First a couple of announcements. I'm planning on making a side story on how I will bring Jack back because I feel that if I put it in here it will deviate even more from the main focus of THIS story. Which is basically Airachnid and Arcee. Believe me I'm desperately trying to do this in the most original way I can think of.**

**Second. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorite this story and myself. I honestly couldn't have done it without the support I have received. Thank you.**

**Fun fact: Chap 3 and onward were all written on my XBOX 360. Including this one.**

**Please enjoy and REVIEW.**

Arcee walked slowly out of her room with Bulkhead right next to her.

He said that she needed some 'fresh air' or she would quite possibly go insane. And after what he saw when he opened the door to Arcee's room, she way she pleaded for help...she really would go insane.

"C'mon Cee, let's go see Ratchet and get you fixed up. Then we can go for a drive." Said Bulkhead.

Arcee mumbled in agreement. After her attempted suicide she too realized that she needed to try to calm down. Jack wouldn't have wanted to see...her...like...that.

Tears started to well up in her optics again. She looked at her servos. Jack's blood was still on them. It had dried.

She started to shake and sob silently. "C-can I please...clean myself up f-first." She choked.

Bulkhead looked at her with pitiful optics. "Sure Cee go right ahead."

Arcee made her way towards the washracks.

"I'll be out here if anything happens." Said Bulkhead from the entrance to the washracks.

Arcee didn't respond, but continued into the washracks.

...

June Darby closed the garage door behind her and turned off her car. It was 11:38PM. She sighed and stepped out of the car, glancing at Jack's old ten speed bicycle.

She slammed the car door closed and trembled. Tears dripping on the floor.

Yet another reminder that Jack was gone.

She hurried into the house and closed the door behind her.

It felt empty the house. It really did.

June slumped against the door and slid to the floor of the kitchen. Her knees pressed against her forehead.

She was alone. Her baby was gone.

She hadn't been expecting anything like that when she arrived at work. Having her own dead son brought to her at the E.R.

June picked herself up from the floor.

She made her way towards the refrigerator and looked inside.

Nothing.

Well more like she wasn't in the mood to cook and there weren't any left overs.

She closed the door to the fridge and went to her room.

On her way there she passed Jack's room.

She averted her vision from his door and clenched her teeth. Walking faster and faster untill she finally reached her room.

She entered and shut the door behind her. She slumped on her bed and slowly cried herself to sleep.

She needed the rest after today.

...

Arcee vigorously scrubbed her frame. desperately trying to erase Jack's blood from it.

Although the blood was gone she could still see it on her arms, servos and digits. She desperately continued to try to clean herself. Her breathing became heavier. Her optics twitched frantically in absolute horror.

She now saw Jack's blood spreading towards the rest of her frame. Dripping on the floor along with the water. Her frame shook as the water turned into blood.

"Arcee?" Asked Bulkhead. "Are you okay?"

Arcee snapped out of her daydream. The clear water was pouring down her frame.

She looked at her servos and saw that they were clean.

She sighed. "Yeah I'm fine Bulk." Said Arcee as she shut off the water and dried herself off.

"WHHHAAAAT!?" Ratchet's voice shook the base.

Arcee and Bulkhead snapped to attention and made their way towards the main room.

When they arrived they found Ratchet clenching one of his now broken tools. He was trembling with rage.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MEGATRON IS STILL ALIVE?!" He roared.

Arcee and Bulkhead's optics widened.

"Impossible." Whispered Arcee.

_"He's right in front of me." _Said Bumblebee. _"And his life signal is as strong as ever." _

Ratchet roared as he broke his tool in half and sent it flying against the wall.

Ratchet breathed heavily, trying to lower his core temperature.

First Optimus get's infected with the Cybonic plague then Jack's death now THIS?

"M-Megatron?" asked Optimus. Ratchet went to his side.

"Don't speak Optimus. Conserve your energon."

"What do we do Doc?" asked Bulkhead.

Ratchet grumbled at the word Doc. "Right now the priority is to save Optimus. Megatron comes second."

_"I'll see if I can find some info on the cure." _Said Bumblebee before cutting out.

"You do that kid." Mumbled Ratchet.

Ratchet than looked at Arcee, who in turn was staring at Airachnid with an emotionless face.

Ratchet nudged Bulkhead and motioned him to Arcee.

"U-Uh Arcee how about that drive?" asked Bulkhead as he blocked Arcee's view from Airachnid.

Arcee blinked and looked up at Bulkhead. "Yeah...sure." She said with an emotionless voice.

Ratchet sighed and returned to monitoring Bumblebee.

Bulkhead and Arcee were almost out of the room when...

"J-Jack don't go..." Came a gasp from Airachnid.

Everything froze. Ratchet slowly looked at Airachnid who was tossing and turning slightly on her berth. His mouth was slightly agape.

Bulkhead's frame froze in shock. He slowly turned towards Arcee.

She had her servos clenched. Her mouth was slightly agape. A low sigh coming out of her mouth.

"What did you say?" Whispered Arcee as she turned her helm towards Airachnid.

Ratchet was now looking at Arcee with a stern expression.

"Arcee." He said with a stern expression.

"WHAT THE FRAG DID YOU SAY?!" Shouted Arcee as she lunged at Airachnid.

Bulkhead grabbed her in time however.

"WAKE UP YOU GLITCH! WHAT DID YOU SAY?! HUH?!" Yelled Arcee as she struggled against Bulkhead's grip.

Airachnid's Optics shot open, she then saw Arcee trying to attack her. She broke one of the restraints because Ratchet didn't tighten it up completely after his 'surgery' with her.

Airachnid activated her blaster but Ratchet quickly pointed her servo away from Arcee before she fired.

"Everyone settle down!" Said Ratchet with a raised voice.

"BUT-"

"SETTLE DOWN ARCEE!" Roared Ratchet.

This silenced everyone. Ratchet was never this angry.

Airachnid scoffed before deactivating her blaster.

"Get her away from me." Said Airachnid.

Bulkhead pulled Arcee away from her and let her go.

"Not before you tell me why you said 'Jack' in your sleep." Said Arcee with a lowered but still very angry tone in her voice.

Airachnid's optics widened. "W-Who wants to know?"

"I DO!" Yelled Arcee.

Airachnid just stared at Arcee's trembling frame.

"It's non of your concern." Said Airachnid.

Arcee glared at Airachnid. "You glitch-"

"Oh and by the way. When your pet Jack does arrive, make sure he doesn't come near me." Said Airachnid with menacing voice.

Arcee's optics widened as she gasped. She took one step back.

Ratchet who had continued working stopped typing. He let his arms slowly down to his sides. His face was that of pure rage.

Bulkhead also had scowl on his faceplates, directed at Airachnid.

Arcee looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Airachnid noticed the sudden change in the room's atmosphere.

"What?" She asked.

Ratchet leaned down and placed his helm next to hers. He whispered.

"If you ever disrespect Jack in front of me again, I will personally rip every appendage. From. Your. Body. Including your helm. Do you understand?"

Airachnid looked at Ratchet's faceplates. They were empty. His optics looked at something distant in front of him.

Airachnid smirked.

Ratchet saw the smirk.

"Do. You..." Ratchet then extended his arm blade, millimeters from Airachnid's main energon lines on her neck.

"...Understand?"

Airachnid nodded in conformation sight fear in her optics.

What was up with him?

But then she realized something.

Airachnid quickly looked to where Ratchet was staring at.

It's where Jack died in her nightmare.

No.

The sudden change in mood when she said his name.

I-It can't be.

Arcee looking like she had...just...killed...someone.

It actually happened.

Airachnid's helm began to twitch slightly. She grabbed her helm with her one free servo before glaring at...

"ARCEE!" screatched Airachnid. "YOU KILLED JACK!"

Arcee who had remained frozen the entire time stared in shock at Airachnid.

Airachnid meanwhile lashed against the restraints on her berth.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ARCEE! I WILL CRUSH YOUR SPARK!" Roared Airachnid.

Tears were falling from Arcee's optics as she stepped further back from Airachnid.

Arcee blinked and gasped.

She now saw herself on the berth. Her own optics bored straight into her.

She looked down at her servos and noticed they were dark purple.

She jumped and looked at her arms. Her shoulders had mirrored surfaces on them.

She saw her face. It was Airachnid's face.

Arcee shook her head and screamed before transforming and leaving the base as fast as she could go.

"Arcee!" Yelled Bulkhead.

"Let her go." Said Ratchet.

"But-"

"She needs some time on her own." Said Ratchet who was now looking at Airachnid. Who was completely shaken with grief.

Bulkhead sighed and looked at Airachnid. "Acree isn't the only one who needs some alone time."

**AN: Again, Jack WILL be returning but that will be a side story that I'll start when this one is finished.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. NOTICE

First of all NO. This isn't a notice telling everyone that I've given up on this story. Far from it actually.

No. I'm just going to explain why I haven't been updating lately and to clarify some things.

I ran out of XBOX Live Gold, I need it to write this story because I write from my XBOX. After I have gotten the Gold my router took a dump so I would randomly get disconnected from the internet. I now have it permanently connected to my XBOX.

And I need to get updated with the TFP series so far.

Now to explain better what I plan to do.

Jack WILL be coming back. Not in the way you might think. (Please don't guess what it is in the review section.)

I will be making a side story after I complete this one following him after his death and up to his return to life.

I'm doing it like this because I don't want to get the story sidetracked anymore than it already is. I still haven't even uploaded Airachnid's past. (BTW I will feel like such a shithead when I write it. Some parts will be depressing. So stay tuned.)

That's all for now. Please continue the support.

Thanks everyone.


	11. Contemplation

PLEASE REVIEW!

...

It was around 1:22AM.

Arcee sped through the lone ribbon of tarmac in between the many canyons of Nevada.

She was distressed. To say the least.

"I'm going crazy." She said to herself as she turned off the main road towards the same abandoned parking lot she was in before she picked Jack up from work. Before he washed her.

Arcee scanned her surroundings before transforming into her robot form.

She looked down at the dirt lot, noticing her old tire marks she had left.

Arcee sighed and walked around the lot, lost in her own thoughts.

Her thoughts however were a mess. It made her head hurt the more she thought of what she did.

But then she thought of something. Someone.

Airachnid.

A tinge of fury went through Arcee. But then she froze.

That's what did it. Her anger towards Airachnid killed Jack.

Arcee sat down against a rock wall and looked up at the sky. Her servos were loosly beside her. She was as relaxed as she could get at the moment.

She looked up at the stars and towards the general direction of Cybertron.

"Nice isn't it?"

Arcee jumped to her feet and found...

"Bulkhead?" Said Arcee with surprise. She then relaxed. "How did you sneak up on me?"

"Me? Sneak?" asked Bulkead before laughing. "You give me too much credit Arcee."

Arcee smiled slightly.

Bulkhead sat down on the ground. "It looks to me like you were zoned out." He said.

Arcee sighed and took a seat next to Bulkhead. "I guess I was Bulk."

Arcee then noticed something. "Shouldn't you be at the base? Y'know incase Bee needs backup?"

"It's fine. Ratchet will just send a groundbridge here and then another one to Bee. No problem."

Arcee shrugged in understanding.

"You okay?" He asked.

Arcee scoffed before resting her helm against her servo.

"Of course not." She said as she stared at the ground between her pedes.

"I killed the person I loved with my rage." Whispered Arcee.

Bulkhead stared at Arcee. "You loved him too?"

Arcee nodded solemnly.

Silence passed for a few seconds.

"Jack wouldn't have wanted to see you like this, Cee." Said Bulkhead.

Arcee glanced at Bulkhead before returning her gaze at the floor.

Bulkhead pressed on.

"He said he wasn't mad for what you did."

Arcee scoffed again.

"Yeah right." She said dryly. "He should be every bit as mad at me for what I did. I know I am."

"That's your problem Cee." Said Bulkhead.

Arcee looked over to him. "Problem?" She asked.

"You never let go. You have too much pent up aggression, especially towards Airachnid. I mean I know I have an I.Q of a single digit but even I can see what the issue is." Said Bulkhead.

Arcee sat in silence. Thinking.

"He did feel sorry for you Cee. For the anger you had."

Arcee sighed before speaking.

"It's hard to ignore the person who killed Tailgate in cold blood and who almost killed me, is in our base Bulkhead. She is ruthless, sadistic and is proud to boast those facts to everyone."

Bulkhead remained silent.

"I owe it to all the people she's killed, Including Tailgate. To end her life." Said Arcee with a clenched and slightly trembling servo. "But she always wins. She always gets what she wants. Well...except for killing me and Jack. And I guess my losing streak has had an effect on my temper."

Bulkhead looked back at the stars.

"If she wanted to kill Jack, why couldn't she?"

Arcee froze.

"And why after learning about Jack's death was she so torn up about it? Why was she crying?"

Arcee was looking at Bulkhead with wide optics.

"She cried?" Asked Arcee. "Airachnid wouldn't be caught dead crying."

Bulkhead got up from the ground. "Well she was. Right after you left."

...

Airachnid stared at the tunnel to the entrance of the Autobot base. Her face was stained with dried energon tears.

But now she just sat motionless, unmoving, completely... frozen. She had an expression of thoughtful pain, you could say.

Ratchet had noticed this but kept quiet. He wasn't in the mood to try to 'cheer' up the monster next to him.

Heck he wasn't even good at cheering himself up even if nothing was going on.

But having a Con here? This Con?

Ratchet sighed. He didn't even want to try and remedy the emotional situation to what he has been presented with.

He glanced at Airachnid.

His optics widened.

He quickly walked over to her and looked at her face.

Her optic was working again.

"Impossible." He muttered.

Airachnid snapped out of her daydream of sorts.

"Find anything you like?" She asked with sarcasm.

"Hardly." Said Ratchet. "Now stay still." He said as scanned Airachnid.

A few seconds passed.

"By the all spark. How is this possible?" Said Ratchet as he also scanned Optimus, who was sleeping.

He then read the results from both of their scans.

Ratchet then looked at Airachnid with wide optics.

"You're getting better." Said Ratchet. "You're healing...But how? The cybonic plague is deadly. It destroys from the inside out."

Airachnid's breath hitched, her optics widened and she parted her lips and began softly laughing. Ratchet didn't hear it however. He was busy looking at the information on the screen in front of him.

"You received a substantial quantity of the tainted energon to your face and optic. Your optic at this point should be ready to fall out...but its working. Your whole body seems to be rejecting the viru-..."

Ratchet slowly turned his helm towards Airachnid. She was laughing loudly now.

"I can't believe it's still there." She said before laughing again.

"Is what there?" Asked Ratchet as he walked closer to Airachnid.

"After all this time." She continued. "I was certain it would be gone...they even said it probably wouldn't last."

Ratchet was getting impatient. "What are you talking about?!"

Suddently there was a beep from the main console.

Bumblebee.

Ratchet rushed over.

"Ratchet to Bumblebee. Do you hear me?"

_"I hear you just fine but I don't have much time left up here and I can't find anything that'll help Optimus." _Said Bumblebee as he quietly left the medbay before Knockout showed up again.

Ratchet then looked at Airachnid who in turn stared back with a smirk.

"I'll send you a groundbridge then. No sense in looking for something that isn't there."

_"What about Optimus?" _Asked Bumblebee.

"I think I've found something here we could use."

_"Understoo-" _

The transmission was cut.

"Hello? Bumblebee? Do you copy?!" Said Ratchet with a raised tone.

Airachnid scoffed. "You sent your scout aboard the Nemesis? With Soundwave's watchful optics? Good luck with that."

"Shut up." Said Ratchet before getting on the comm. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee need's your help. I believe he's engaged with the enemy."

"Send me a groundbridge and I'll be ready to kick some tailpipe."

Said Bulkhead over the comm.

...

Arcee straightened herself up. "Do you need help?"

Bulkhead waved her off. "I'll be fine. I just get in, grab Bumblebee and get you."

"Whatever." Said Arcee. "I'll go through the bridge with you. I'll just stay at the base incase you need help big guy."

Bulkhead nodded. "Fine by me."

The groundbridge appeared in front of them.

They both ran through.

...

"Bumblebee you sure are brave to come aboard all by yourself." Said Knockout as swung his energon prod at Bumblebee. "But you should know better than to underestimate Soundwave's surveillance."

_"What's the matter Knockout?" _Said Bumblebee as he dodged another one of Knockout's swings. _"Are you as slow on the road as you are at fighting?"_

"Ohhhh. Hitting it where it hurts? Nice try but we both know that I've got the looks AND the speed to beat you." Said Knockout as he struck Bumblebee with his prod. Bumblebee clattered to the floor.

"I rest my case." Said Knockout as he powered up his energon prod to its maximum setting.

Suddenly a servo collided with Knockout's jaw, sending him flying down the corridor.

"You okay Bee?" Asked Bulkhead as he grabbed Bumblebee's servo and pulled him up.

_"I feel like slag." _Said Bee.

Bulkhead chuckled. "At least your honest." He then called Ratchet.

"Ratchet! I have Bee, send us the bridge!"

"Copy." Said Ratchet.

The green vortex appeared in front of them.

"Come on let's go!" Said Bulkhead as they both ran through the groundbridge.

...

Arcee was waiting impatiently at the base. As far away from Airachnid as she could in the same room.

She even avoided looking at her. But she could feel Airachnid's glare burning through her.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee finally arrived. Arcee could now concentrate on other things.

"Do you have it?" Asked Arcee. "The cure?"

Bulkhead asked the same thing.

Bumblebee looked down. _"Nothing..." _He said with sad beeps and whirs.

"Slag!" Cursed Arcee.

"Hold it." Said Ratchet. "We may have something."

"What happened Doc?" Asked Bulkhead.

"I happened." Spoke up Airachnid.

"Now Explain what you mean before I find out for myself." Said Ratchet, extending his arm blade.

Airachnid glanced at Ratchet before continuing.

"The cure for the Cybonic plague resides within me."


	12. Escape

PLEASE REVIEW!

...

The base was silent. Ratchet's lips were parted.

"Impossible." He said.

"Is it?" Asked Airachnid with a scoff. "Then how am I getting better? You know, being a doctor, that the Cybonic plague does NOT allow ANY regeneration to the infected body."

Ratchet stared at Airachnid. He sighed.

"And you didn't tell us this because?" Asked Ratchet.

"How was I supposed to know the cure would survive all these years?!" Said Airachnid with a raised tone. Annoyed at the medic.

Ratchet turned around, grabbed a syringe and grumbled. "How convenient then."

Airachnid's optics widened. Her face showed slight worry.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked when she saw the syringe.

Arcee noticed the change in Airachnid. She narrowed her optics slightly and tilted her head to the side. Just a tad.

Ratchet also noticed the change. He stared into Airachnid's optics. They were soft and uncertain again.

"I'm only going to take an energon sample to analyze it. It won't hurt." Said Ratchet in his 'Doctor' voice.

Airachnid's optics hardened again. "Well, it's not like I have a choice. Do I?"

"No..." Said Ratchet as he started removing some energon with the syringe. "...you don't."

...

The next morning Miko and Raf were waiting outside of the school. Class had just ended.

Miko was sitting on the stairs waiting for Bulkhead. Raf was leaning against the wall next to the stairs.

"Do you have any homework?" Asked Raf.

Miko shrugged. "Some history report."

"Oh." Said Raf. "I have to solve some math questions. Easy stuff."

Miko nodded.

Silence.

"So uhh. I'm thinking about getting a new laptop." Said Raf. "My old one is starting to fail. Well all laptops are supposed to fail after a few yea-"

Raf was interrupted with the sound of Miko sniffling. Small tears leaving her eyes.

"Miko?" Asked Raf worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Miko nodded No.

Raf went over to comfort her. "Listen. We'll get over this...A-All of us I mean."

Miko looked at Raf and smiled slightly.

"Hey." Someone called out.

Miko and Raf both looked over to the voice.

It was Vince.

"What is it Vince?" Asked Raf. He really didn't want to deal with him now.

Miko looked the same way.

"You two knew Darby right?" He asked.

Miko and Raf glanced at each other and nodded at Vince.

Silence.

"I heard what happened." He said with a downcast expression. "I want to give you my condolences."

Raf and Miko both raised their eye brows.

Vince saw the expressions they had. "What? I can't feel sorry for your loss?"

Raf quickly placed his hands in front of him. "Nonono its just...weird hearing that coming from you. I mean, you used to harass Jack all the time."

Vince had a sad smirk. "Yeah. I did."

"Why?" Asked Miko.

Vince still with his downcast expression placed his hands inside of his pockets and began to walk away. "It's highschool. Someone has to be the class bully I guess." He said out loud.

...

"By the All spark." Said Ratchet as he looked at Airachnid's energon Sample. "The cure is seamlessly destroying the infection."

"Of course it is." Said Airachnid. "Megatron designed it and even injected it into me personally...Well after he injected the plague into me first."

Ratchet spun around in shock. As did Arcee who was there aswell next to Optimus. She and Airachnid basically pretended that each other weren't there. But Arcee couldn't ignore what Airachnid just said.

"He did what?!" Asked Ratchet.

Airachnid continued talking.

"A_hhhhh _the memories." Mused Airachnid. "Instead of having a decent normal life, I got injected with the most powerful and deadly poison ever created." She said in sarcastic happiness.

Arcee looked at Airachnid with wide optics.

Airachnid noticed her. "The Frag are you looking at?" Asked Airachnid. In more of a statement than a question.

She then grinned. "Haven't seen a freak before?"

Arcee blinked and scoffed before returning her attention to Optimus.

Airachnid then put her attention back to Ratchet.

"You should know what the Decepticons do. I don't know how that is such a surprise to you."

Ratchet turned around and stared at the screen in front of him.

"It isnt a surprise." Said Ratchet. "It's just another reason dumped on the massive pile of why I hate the Decepticons."

Airachnid didn't respond. She instead looked over to Optimus.

He was sleeping. Or at least trying to. His faceplates showed pain.

Normaly Airachnid would enjoy seeing someone, especially the leader of the Autobots in pain. But now she showed no emotion. She felt depressed for whatever reason.

Airachnid suddenly felt a small prick on her neck. Before she could respond she collapsed back on her berth.

Ratchet looked over her with an empty syringe. Arcee looked at Ratchet with an optic brow raised.

"I needed to sedate her." He said. "We need to do an Energon transfusion in order to save Optimus."

"Transfusion?" Asked Arcee.

"Indeed. We need to give Optimus 50% of Airachnid's energon in order for him to heal at an appropriate rate. Airachnid will receive 50% of Optimus's energon in return."

Arcee gave a slight disgusted look at the fact that Optimus had to have that monster's energon inside of him. But if that's what had to be done to save him than so be it.

Some beeping was heard and Bumblebee and Bulkhead soon drove in the base with Raf and Miko.

Miko stepped out and Bulkhead transformed next to her.

"What do you want to do today Miko? Bash the dunes? Watch the monster truck rally?" Asked Bulkhead.

Miko looked at Bulkhead with a smile. "Naw Bulk. I think I'll just do my homework."

The sound of someone spitting out their drink was soon heard. That would be Raf.

Everybody in the base looked at Miko with absolute shock.

"You what?" Asked Ratchet.

Miko saw everyone's expression and huffed. "I said that I want to do my homework. Geeez, you guys are acting weird."

Miko then plopped herself down on the couch and began taking books out of her book bag.

...

Agent Fowler drove along the suburbs of Jasper. He traced with his eyes the different numbers of the different houses as he went by.

His eyes finally caught one number in particular. The Darby household.

Fowler turned into the driveway and stepped out of the car. He adjusted his tie slightly.

The reason he was here was to check on June. That night at the hospital he said he would check on her the following day incase she needed anything.

So here he was.

Fowler walked towards the front door. He knocked.

Nothing.

He knocked again.

Nothing.

"Huh." He said.

He went towards the side of the garage and looked inside through a small window.

Her car was still there.

He made his way around the house, trying to look through each window.

Fowler scratched his head and made his way towards the front of the house again.

He knocked once more.

Nothing.

He was starting to get a bad feeling so he went to the next door neighbour's house and knocked.

A woman in her 50's answered the door.

"Hello? What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Special agent William Fowler." Said Fowler as he showed her his badge. "Has Mrs Darby been anywhere as of late?" he asked.

The woman's face saddened slightly. "No sir. After what happened to Jack she never left the house after she arrived last night. As far as I could tell."

Fowler nodded. "I understand ma'am. Thank you for your time."

The woman nodded and shut the door.

Fowler rubbed his chin and made his way back over to the Darby household.

But then he froze in mid step as his eyes widened.

Fowler took off running towards the Darby's front door. He kicked it down and ran inside.

"Mrs Darby!? Mrs Darby!?" Called out Fowler as he checked every room.

He reached the bedroom and found June on the bed facing her nightstand. Clutching a pillow with her arms.

"Mrs Darby?" He asked.

No response.

Fowler walked over to the side of the bed and shook June slightly.

Nothing.

He then noticed her pale skin. And when he looked into her eyes...they were wide but lifeless.

"Oh no." Whispered Fowler as he checked her pulse.

There was no pulse.

Fowler shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Why does this have to happen?" He said out loud.

He looked at June's face again.

Her lips were ever so parted but dry. Her eyes were wide like she was staring at something before she...

Fowler followed her gaze towards a small picture frame on her nightstand.

The picture had two people. One of which was holding a baby.

"Jack." Whispered Fowler.

The other person was a young woman. "June."

And the third person was a young man.

Fowler assumed that was the father.

He sighed and slowly made his way outside.

He looked up at the sky and sighed before sitting down on the front steps of the house.

He pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"This is special agent William Fowler. I need an Ambulance and a forensics team at my location."


	13. Changes

**Sorry for not updating for so long but I've just moved back to FL and am getting a job so...yeah, kind of been a damper on my plans. Anyways enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW TO KEEP ME MOTIVATED! If I don't know what my readers feel about my story than I won't be that motivated to continue, AND BELIEVE ME I really want to finish this.**

Optimus onlined his optics and let out a silent groan. He felt like slag.

"Optimus!" Said Ratchet with relief. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better old friend." Said Optimus as he rubbed his helm and sat up.

"The cybonic plague is almost out of your system." Said Ratchet as he looked at his scanner.

Optimus nodded and glanced over to Airachnid who was sleeping on the berth next to him.

Ratchet followed Optimus's gaze.

"She had the cure within her." Said Ratchet.

Optimus's optics widened ever so slightly.

"We had to do energon transfusion of 50% to you and vice versa to save you."

Optimus continued to stare at Airachnid's sleeping form.

"I understand and for that I am grateful to both of you. Although I suspect she didn't do the procedure willfully."

Ratchet shrugged and went back to work.

"I didn't want to find out so I sedated her before things got nasty."

Optimus looked back at Ratchet.

"You should have given her a choice first Ratchet."

Ratchet chuckled silently.

"That would have been a disast-"

Ratchet then remembered Airachnid's optics when he pulled out the syringe. They were uncertain, scared, innocent even.

Ratchet shook his head and continued working.

"Where are the others?" asked Optimus.

"The kids are home and Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead are out on patrol."

"How is Arcee?" Asked Optimus with a sad voice.

Ratchet stopped working and turned around to look at Optimus.

"I don't know honestly. Everybody here is trying to help out as much as they can but... I just don't know."

Optimus sighed. "I understand."

A small ping was heard from the main monitor. Optimus and Ratchet both looked to see what it was.

"Agent Fowler is here." Said Ratchet as he looked at Optimus.

"DOC!" Said Fowler as he stepped off the elevator.

Ratchet grumbled at the 'name' he was given.

"Where's Arc...Oh Prime...you're okay." Said Fowler as he noticed Optimus.

Optimus nodded. "What can we do for you agent Fowler?" asked Optimus.

Fowler's expression turned dark.

"Where is Arcee?" he asked.

"Out on patrol." Said Ratchet as he continued working. "Why?"

Fowler clenched and relaxed his jaw as he stared at a spot on the floor between his legs. He then quickly looked up at Optimus.

"Mrs. Darby committed suicide a few hours ago."

Ratchet's helm snapped up and Optimus's optics widened.

"What?" Asked Ratchet in shock.

After a few moments of silence, Optimus spoke up.

"Do you know the cause of death?"

"Overdose of anti depressants." Said Fowler. "She also lost her husband a few years back so when Jack was...killed. She simply couldn't handle the pain. That's my guess."

Optimus groaned. "I understand."

"Listen Prime. I know that Arcee feels bad for what she did-" Began Fowler.

"You can't even imagine." Muttered Ratchet as he rubbed his faceplates with his servos.

Fowler continued. "-But she should learn to control herself Prime. Before her anger gets the better of her."

"I understand your concern agent Fowler and it will be addressed." Said Optimus.

"Good. Now I have to go take car of some things. I'll keep you informed of things to come." Said Fowler.

"Likewise Agent Fowler." Said Optimus.

And with that, Agent Fowler left the base.

Ratchet sighed and went back to work.

"I'm not telling her." He said.

"Do not worry old friend. I will handle this." Said Optimus as he slowly got up and looked at Airachnid again.

...

Starscream overlooked the drones below him as they worked frantically on the ship's systems. Everything was normal abored the Nemesis...well as normal as it could be at the moment.

Starscream sighed. "I going to my quarters." He told Soundwave, who in turn did nothing to acknowledge him.

Starscream knew Soundwave heard him...he just didn't care that he wasn't acknowledged. He was used to it.

He wasn't however used to being used to it. So he felt depressed because of that. So in the end he did care.

Ugh. These feelings were so complicated and it made his helm hurt.

That's why he was going to his quarters. He hasn't recharged in ages and it showed in his movements. He was tired.

He made his way towards his quarters which was in the same direction as the med bay.

As he passed the medbay doors he stopped and looked down. How would Megatron treat him as soon as he woke up? What would happen?

He heard a small gasp.

Starscream's helm shot up and he looked around. What was that?

He scoffed and made his way into the Med bay, towards Megatron.

Knockout who was still fixing the paint on his faceplates looked up at Starscream.

"Ahhh What can I do for you 'lord' Starscr-"

Starscream stormed past Knockout and another drone in the room who was sitting on a berth.

"What do you want from me?!" He yelled at Megatron's body. "Why must you be so foolish?! Why did you change?!"

Knockout and the drone looked on with worry. Usually Starscream would grumble inaudible things at their leader but now he was yelling. And there wasn't any sarcasm or desperate attempts to save his own life. Starscream was truly distressed.

After receiving no answer from Megatron, Starscream roared and made his way out of the medbay.

After the doors closed the Medbay was silent. And before Knockout could comment anything the doors opened again with Starscream holding a shard of dark Energon.

"ANSWER ME MEGATRON!" He roared as he ran towards Megatron with the shard ready to pierce Megatron's spark.

"Starscream wait!" Yelled Knockout as he charged at Starscream.

"Don't do it sir!" Yelled the drone as he also lunged at Starscream.

Starscream plunged the shard of dark energon into Megatron's spark. "ANSWER ME YOU FOOL! WHAT WILL YOU DO AS PUNISHMENT HUH?! WHAT?!

Nothing.

Starscream growled. "I know you can hear me Megatron. And I know you don't give a slag about me anymore. Because I don't care about you. You've changed Megatron. And I don't see you fit to lead the Decepticons anymor-"

Suddently a servo shot up at Starscream's neck, silencing him.

Megatron slowly opened his optics.

"I'm not fit to lead the Decepticons? Really Starscream? You break my spark."

Starscream looked in fear as the servo clamped harder around his neck. But suddenly something happened. He didn't care. Everything that he has ever done in his life to please Megatron has failed. He watched his mentor fall slowly into the madness of power and was unable to help him. Now it's too late...Cybertron is destroyed, his life has no meaning, nobody would ever care about him. He was the robot in the background that tried to get powerful but...always failed.

Starscream wasn't afraid anymore.

"Are you going to beg for mercy Starscream?" Megatron asked with dark calmness. "Because the last thing I remember is you pulling the dark energon from my spark. Am I right?"

Starscream grinned. "Correct."

Megatron threw Starscream at the wall with great force.

Knockout and the drone winced when Starscream hit the wall. Dislocating his shoulder.

Megatron was waiting for the pleas of mercy and eventual excuses but...none came. Not even a whimper.

Starscream got up without a single word and stared Megatron down as he held his shoulder.

"I'm surprised Starscream. Not even a single sound from you yet. Anything happen while I was gone?"

Starscream smirked. "Yes in fact...I've been thinking on how I've been able to dispatch of one Autobot in recent memory and you haven't."

Megatron growled and punched Starscream against the door. His Optic now broken.

He just chuckled. "More to the point... why haven't you finished the Autobots already? It's the least you can to after killing Cybertron."

Starscream received a kick to the midsection causing him to cough out a bit of Energon on the floor.

Starscream laughed. "What's your plan now 'master'?! Continue to try and destroy the Autobots?! Rule the world?!"

Starscream's helm was smashed against the medical table. Energon was pouring from the wound.

"Your plan is as lackluster as your flawed leadership. MEGATRON!"

Starscream kicked Megatron as hard as he could. But Megatron caught the kick and twisted his leg.

Starscream grunted at the sudden pain. But he couldn't break whatever composure he had left in front of Megatron.

Knockout and the drone retreated as far away as they could in the same room, waiting for this all to end.

Megatron however smirked. "This is surprising indeed Starscream, you've finally stood up for yourself. You've impressed me."

Starscream growled. "No I haven't. Nobody will ever impress you! You've grown sick with power you can't control! And here you are punishing me like I knew you would! And you call me predictable!"

Megatron laughed. "Oh really? But isn't this the power you've always wanted?"

Starscream froze.

"I know your weakness Starscream. You crave power as much as I do. You need it. And that's why you've been trying to dispose of me."

Starscream was silent as he looked down at the ground. Energon from his forehead dripping on the ground.

"So why not end my life when you had the chance? Why revive me to foil your plans again?" Asked Megatron. "I mean I WAS enjoying killing Optimus over and over again in my mind until your piercing voice awakened me from my slumber."

Silence occurred as Megatron waited for Starscream's answer.

"I am better than you Megatron. I was before confused into trying to please you or defeat you."

Megatron looked on.

"But know I know what one to chose. You've changed Megatron." Said Starscream as he stared Megatron down.

Megatron laughed. "Whatever you say Starscream. I'll let your punishment slide because you brought me back and impressed me. But don't think this will be an everyday occurrence."

Megatron then walked out of the Medbay towards the bridge.

As soon as the doors closed Starscream fell to his knees and clutched his helm.

Knockout and the drone came to help Starscream.

'I don't expect it to be. Megatron.' Thought Starscream as he passed out from the pain of his injuries.

AN: I'm sorry if Starscream seems a little OOC but I want to give him more respect than he's getting in the show. Make him less of a pussy. I'm sorry but he is. And I really wish that would change.


	14. Flashes

**AN:Sorry I haven't been updating very often. Been busy.  
**

**I'm putting music in this chapter. I like the atmosphere it makes. **

**I do not own the music in this chapter. **

**The music comes from Youtube so copy and paste the http: address to Youtube or even Google search when you see it.**

**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW.**

...

Arcee drove along the highway across the edge of Jasper with Bumblebee next to her. It was a routine patrol and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

_"Things have gotten quiet" s_aid Bumblebee.

Arcee agreed. "Its weird. The Cons should have come out at least once since the scuffle on the ship."

Bumblebee sighed. _"Especially when I couldn't find any info to help Optimus."_

Arcee chuckled slightly. "Don't worry Bee. Optimus'll be alright."

_"Yeah" said Bumblebee. "But I still find it weird that Airachnid was the one that save-"_

Bumblebee quickly shut up because he remembered Ratchet telling him not to mention 'Her' in front of Arcee with the emotional state that she's in.

Arcee shook in slight anger but mostly in depression.

Silence took over untill Arcee suddenly swerved onto an offramp startling Bee and causing him to almost miss the exit that she took.

The exit into the residential area of Jasper. Where Jack used to live.

_"Arcee?" _Asked Bumblebee. _"Are you okay?"_

Arcee didn't respond for a few seconds. "I'll be fine." She said softly. "I just want to look around."

Bumblebee looked alittle worried. _"O-okay." _He said as he followed Arcee through the residential streets of Jasper.

...

Megatron walked through the halls of the Nemesis towards his quarters, still in thought on the conversation moments ago.

_Flashback._

_"Airachnid?" Said Megatron with curiosity and some surprise."She's here?"  
_

_"Negative: Captured by Autobots." Said Soundwave._

_Megatron turned towards the bridge and looked over the drones who were working below._

_"But she's on the planet."_

_"Autobot base location: On earth."_

_Megatron chuckled darkly. "Well Starscream was in charge when she got captured so this is his problem."_

_"Information: Airachnid possesses?" asked Soundwave._

_"Airachnid doesn't know where our base is because it moves. And all of the information she does posses doesn't apply to this time and location." Megatron turned around and walked towards the exit of the bridge. _

_"Besides if she got captured by those pathetic Autobots than she deserves to stay with them."_

_End Flashback._

Megatron stood in front of his quarters, he grumbled and entered the code to his room.

The door opened swiftly and stepped inside.

Megatron looked around and noticed that it was exactly the way he had left it. There was even some dust on all of the furniture.

Good.

Because if someone was recently here besides him than he would destroy that person. Then again, he would have suspected Starscream to try and make his way in here but... everything was as he left it.

Megatron went over to the corner of his room and sat down at his desk. He turned on his terminal and waited for it to load.

His thoughts returned to Airachnid.

"So the cure worked after all." Mused Megatron as he stared at a spot on the ceiling. Megatron chuckled. "You should be grateful for what we turned you into, Airachnid." He said.

A small beep notified him that the terminal was now operational.

Megatron sighed and went to work.

...

Airachnid's optics slowly opened and adjusted to the light. She hissed slightly and rubbed her faceplates with her servo.

...wait.

She lifted her other servo and then her leg. She wasn't in restraints.

"I see you're up." Said Ratchet as he worked on his terminal.

"What...what happened?" Asked Airachnid in a sleepy voice.

Ratchet turned to look at her. "You saved Optimus thanks to the cure that resided within you."

Airachnid's optics widened.

"And it was his idea to relieve you of your restraints. So don't take advantage of your 'freedom' for now."

Ratchet chuckled and turned around to continue working.

"Not that you'll be able to do anything anyways. I've disabled your weapons and placed a tracker on you."

Airachnid gasped and frantically looked around her body.

"You won't find it." Said Ratchet. "And you can't remove it."

Airachnid stared at Ratchet with ire.

"How dare you-"

Ratchet spun around and extended his blade, stopping millimeters from striking Airachnid's faceplates.

Airachnid gasped slightly and looked down at the blade with some uncertainty.

"How dare I what? Save Optimus?" Asked Ratchet with an irritated tone. "You best be quiet Con'. You have no right to dare anyone's actions against you after the things you did."

"Ratchet." Called out a voice.

"Ive got it controlled Optimus." Said Ratchet as he retracted his blade and walked towards Optimus.

"I'll leave you two to talk. I'm going to my room." Said Ratchet without stopping to hear Optimus's response.

"Understood old friend." Said Optimus before placing his attention to Airachnid.

Airachnid was shaking in anger and sadness. She stared at her legs and gritted her denta.

"Airachnid?" Asked Optimus as he got closer.

Airachnid's helm snapped up in surprise. She hadn't even noticed him enter the room. She was to busy with her tormenting thoughts.

"What do you want?!" She snarled.

Optimus remained silent. "I want to help you." He finally said.

Airachnid had her lips parted in an unbelieving smile. She soon started chuckling and then was full on laughing.

Optimus just stared at her with a neutral expression. Not saying a word.

"Do you realize how embarrassing this is?!" She said with a raised voice. "To come to this pathetic excuse of a planet, having my ship blown up, getting infected with the Cybonic plague AGAIN and to top it off, thanks to me I SAVED THE LEADER OF THE AUTOBOTS!"

Airachnid was panting heavily.

"Why are you like this?" Asked Optimus.

Airachnid Froze. "What?" She asked.

"Why do you enjoy tormenting others? Why do you use pain as your enjoyment?"

Airachnid looked at Optimus in disbelief. His optics were full of worry and pity.

"Don't look at me like that." Whispered Airachnid with hate and sadness.

_"S-stop staring at me like that." Said Airachnid with sadness and fear at the figures. Their optics dead of any positive emotion._

_Airachnid heard the whispering from the various figures that surrounded her. _

_"P-Please stop w-what have I-I done wrong?" She sobbed as she covered her audio receptors, desperately trying to silence the increasing whispering heading her way. _

Optimus shook Airachnid softly. "Airachnid? Snap out of it." He said.

"Please stop." She whispered. Tears running down her faceplates.

Optimus shook her one last time, it seemed to work. Airachnid gasped and looked at her surroundings before landing her optics on Optimus.

"Please help me." She whispered in a pleading tone.

Optimus carefully embraced Airachnid. "I will do as I can." He said softly.

...

Arcee and Bumblebee quietly drove around the suburbs. Not a single word was uttered since they arrived.

Bumblebee was feeling very worried about Arcee and her silence.

They arrived at a stop sign. Arcee looked up and froze.

/watch?v=DOw62EREnCg

This was Jack's street.

She slowly looked to the right, down the road at Jack's house.

She froze again. An ambulance was leaving Jack's house. It came right towards them and flew past them with its sirens blaring.

Arcee quickly went over to Jack's house. Bumblebee followed.

_"What happened?" _He asked.

"I don't know." Said Arcee with a slight panicked tone of voice.

There was a group of people surrounding the house behind yellow police tape.

Arcee slowly came up towards the house with Bumblebee behind her.

A woman was sitting on the sidewalk next to the Darby household. Arcee recognized her as the next door neighbor.

"Excuse me?" Asked Arcee using her 'Sadie' hologram. "What happened?"

The woman slowly looked up, tears on her face.

"Sh-she couldn't t-take it." Said the woman with a trembling voice. "Mrs Darby... k-killed herself this morning."

Arcee...was motionless. She could only hear a small ringing in her left audio receptor. Her whole body felt numb.

The woman looked down. "After Jack's motorcycle accident she overdosed on antidepressants. She couldn't...handle the pain."

Arcee began to tremble slightly. But each tremble felt like she was being stabbed over and over again. She felt like throwing up.

The woman looked sadly at 'Sadie' but then she turned her attention to the motorcycle that 'Sadie' was riding. Arcee

"You look like a fine young lady." She said with anger. "Get rid of this infernal thing you ride. These horrible machines killed Jack and June. You don't deserve the same fate."

Arcee heard the what woman said. It just didn't click with her.

'Sadie' whispered something inaudible to the woman and than sped off towards the base.

Bumblebee quickly followed her.

Arcee couldn't hear the cries of concern from Bumblebee. She couldn't hear anything. She felt beaten. Numb.

She felt tired.

"H-hey slow down partner!" Said a voice from on top of Arcee.

Arcee gasped and looked at 'Sadie' with her mirrors.

It wasn't 'Sadie'. It was Jack.

"I know tomorrow's Monday and I know I don't like school but I don't want to know what my mom 'll do if she finds out something bad happened to me." Jack laughed.

Arcee gasped. "Jack?" She blinked.

Jack was gone.

Arcee slowly looked back in front of her.

She was shaking.

The things the woman told about her. What had happened.

It finally clicked.

**AN: I know I know. You want to see the 'love triangle' already. Right?**

**Well it WILL happen but I want to build up the story and try to leave as few plot holes as I can. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. Switch

Airachnid was speechless. Did the prime really just ask...

"Would you like to join us?" Asked Optimus.

Airachnid blinked.

"W-What?" She whispered.

"Would you like to join us?" Said Optimus in the same to of voice. Stern but assuring.

"I realize that you have nowhere to go and the Decepticons have not made any attempts at rescuing you."

Airachnid tensed slightly with anger. 'Of course they don't want to help. Incompetents.' She thought.

Optimus continued. "I have also noticed that you are somewhat distressed. I can see it in your optics."

Airachnid slowly looked in front of her. Her head was tilted down, her shoulders slumped.

She had to admit...she did feel distressed for unknown reasons, especially after Jack's death but...

Would she join? NO! She hated the Autobots, wanted to kill all of them because...because.

Airachnid looked up slightly.

Because...

Wait...why did she hate them? Yeah she did fight them all of her life but...what caused it?

Airachnid tried to remember...back to her childhood.

It was all blurry. She couldn't remembe—

"AHHH!" Shouted Airachnid in pain.

'What happened?' She thought.

Optimus looked worried. "Are you alrigh-"

Airachnid raised her servo at Optimus and clutched her helm with her other servo.

Airachnid tried to remember as hard as she could but...NOTHING.

Another headache shot through her, she hissed in pain.

How didn't she notice this before?

Wait.

Airachnid's optics widened.

She didn't care. That's why.

But now...why can't she identify the people in her flashbacks. Who were they? Where was she? Why was she in so much pain?

How come now when she decided to care about her past...she is unable to relive it?

Airachnid started breathing deeply.

Say no. Don't join those filthy Autobots. The ones that caused you so much harm.

Or did they? She couldn't remember.

Airachnid gasped as another headache hit her.

_Don't worry my dear. This won't hurt a bit. Said the figure as he leaned in slowly and grinned. Syringe in hand.__  
_

_Airachnid's optics were franticly twitching. She struggled against her restraints. Screamed as hard as she could against the restraint binding her mouth._

_The figure chuckled darkly._

_Blood red optics, Shark like teeth._

_A Decepticon insignia._

Airachnid gasped.

"Megatron." She mouthed before twitching with anger. The only person she could tell from her past was Megatron.

Yes...the one who destroyed Cybertron. The one who found her.

"Airachnid?" Asked Optimus with worry.

"I'll do it." She said softly.

Optimus blinked with surprise. As did Airachnid. She was totally blown away that she said that. She would have never wanted to join the Autobots, it was ridicules. But...a voice in her head kept shouting for her to join. Her own... pleading voice.

"I'll join you." Airachnid was now looking at Optimus with wide optics.

Optimus slowly nodded with a ghost smile on his faceplates. "Understo-"

"But." Interrupted Airachnid. "I want some help on something."

Optimus raised his optic brow. "What would that be?"

Airachnid took a deep breath.

"I want to find out who I was."

...

A pair of Foot steps were heard in one of the many MECH bases. This one being at the northern part of Nevada under an abandoned mining town.

The footsteps belonged to Silas, The Leader of Mech and a male Human wearing a mask.

"How is the project going?" Asked Silas.

"Ahead of schedule surprisingly. The body although damaged and missing a few internal pieces did however posses enough hardware for us to analyze." Said the male in a calm smooth voice. "The body is too damaged to use, but we can still analyze it.

"Good." Said Silas. "We cannot afford any setbacks."

They both entered a room with a long horizontal window on the other side. Silas closed the door and they both made their way towards the window. They looked out and below at the view

Silas smirked. "You just can't believe what you can find buried in the desert." He said out loud.

In the center of the room was the offlined corpse of Skyquake.

Silas turned around and walked back towards the door. "Don't rush the analysis. Take the time you need until notified otherwise."

The male human nodded. "Yes sir."

...

"You can't be serious Optimus!" Yelled Ratchet in the confines of Ratchet's room. Optimus was standing next to the closed door and Ratchet who was sitting at his desk now stood up in surprise.

"I am serious old friend." Said Optimus with a stern and thoughtful expression, although not really looking at Ratchet.

"But...but...this is Airachnid we're talking about! Do you know how many horrible things that creature did?!" He yelled.

Optimus shot Ratchet a stern and silencing expression that indeed silenced him immediately.

Optimus sighed. "That is probably the the type of behavior that she received from others that turned her into what she is today old friend. Like Jack said... only the unloved and the unnatural hate."

Ratchet chuckled silently and...sadly. "That's something you'd say Optimus."

Optimus looked sad. "Jack was a responsible, independent and mature young man. One of the best people I've met."

Ratchet sighed.

Suddently a small ping was heard from Ratchet's terminal.

"Look's like Arcee and Bumblebee are back." Said Ratchet nonchalantly.

Ratchet then froze. "Wait a second. Airachnid woke up?"

Optimus nodded in conformation.

"And she has no restraints on her?"

Optimus and Ratchet both stared at each other before running towards the central chamber.

"I hope those two don't kill each other!" Said Ratchet as he ran.

"Let's hope not old friend." Said Optimus.

_"Arcee come on! Please snap out of it!"_ They heard Bumblebee say.

Ratchet and Optimus ran faster and they both arrived at the central chamber to find...Arcee just standing there.

_"Arcee please!" Pleaded Bumblebee._

Arcee just stood in the center of the room staring at Airachnid with a dead emotionless face.

Ratchet and Optimus looked on. Ready for anything.

Airachnid stared right back at Arcee with the same face although curious as well.

"Why?" Asked Arcee.

Airachnid raised an optic brow.

"Why haven't you laughed at me?" Asked Arcee in a dead tone. "Why haven't you mocked me for killing my partner? Why haven't you been content about my pain?"

Airachnid was speechless. Her mouth was trembling. She wanted to make a snide remark at Arcee but...she couldn't...she couldn't allow herself to do it.

Then Arcee asked.

"Why were you so upset when Jack died?" Asked Arcee void of any emotion. "Why would you care at all that he died?"

Airachnid began trembling as she clutched her helm.

Voices began raking her mind. Jack's voice when he first shouted at her in the forest. The moment that it all began with him. And of course, the figure with Jack's voice. laughing with her, joking with her, caring for her.

Loving her.

Airachnid couldn't take it anymore. "I-I-I DON'T KNOW!" She shrieked.

Arcee continued to stare at Airachnid with a dead expression before turning and making her way towards her room.

She walked past Optimus and Ratchet without acknowledging both of them.

They both looked at her as she walked down the hallway and entered her room.

Bumblebee let out a slow beep in sighing.

"What happened out there?" Asked Ratchet as he got closer to Bumblebee.

_"Arcee went past Jack's house. There was a lot of people. Apparently Jack's mom-"_

"-Committed suicide." Interrupted Ratchet with a downcast expression. "Oh Primus...why did she have to find out?"

Bumblebee looked at Ratchet with a shocked expression. _"Y-You know about this?!" _

Airachnid also looked suprised.

Optimus spoke up. "Agent Fowler just informed us while you two were out on patrol."

Bumblebee shook his helm. _"Listen guys...someone needs to talk to her."_ He said with a worried tone of beeps.

_"I think she finally snapped."_

**AN: We're getting closer and closer to the main event. NYUK NYUK NYUK.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Adjustment

Airachnid sat on the top of the Autobot base gazing at the sky. Her left leg dangling off of the ledge.

A few weeks have passed since she 'joined' the Autobots.

You could say that at the start, things were...weird.

_FLASHBACK._

_When Miko and Raf showed up the following afternoon after school with Bumblebee and Bulkhead, Optimus had called in a team meeting in the central chamber. Everyone showed up, including Arcee._

_She hadn't changed since the day before, when she arrived completely emotionless from patrol._

_This worried Optimus due to the fact that Airachnid was now a part of team Prime. He didn't know how she would respond._

_In fact, he wasn't sure how Bumblebee and Bulkhead would respond, only Optimus and Ratchet knew about this. And of course Airachnid.  
_

_She was also there with the others, waiting to see their reactions._

_A part of her still couldn't believe that she decided to join the Autobots, it was impossible that she could decide this._

_But another part of her felt...relieved? _

_But why?_

_Airachnid looked at Optimus with slightly uneasy optics._

_Optimus noticed her and nodded in reassurance._

_Airachnid scoffed and crossed her arms. When did she need 'Reassurance'?_

_She then glanced at Arcee who was looking at Optimus, waiting for him to continue. An emotionless face present on her features. _

_Of course they stood far apart from each other. _

_Airachnid was expecting total pit from her after Optimus reviles the information about her joining. So that's why she stood far away from her, not because she was afraid of Arcee, no, because she just didn't feel like fighting her, well...that and she killed Jack.  
_

_Airachnid grit her denta slightly. Again, WHY DOES SHE CARE ABOUT AN INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN? It simply didn't make sense. They only met once in the forest. _

_This along with other reasons, Airachnid thought, is why she wanted to find out who she was._

_Optimus then spoke up. "I have gathered you all today with an update in regards to the team."_

_'Here we go.' Thought Airachnid with a tired and knowing expression._

_"I have given this a great deal of thought and spoke to Ratchet regarding this decision."_

_Optimus paused and glanced at Arcee who was in turn looking at Optimus with her arms crossed. Her face unreadable, Her optics in a dead, pensive yet emotional state. Like she was trapped in her thoughts.  
_

_"Airachnid will be joining our team from this day forward."_

_Bumblebee and Bulkhead were completely thrown aback with what Optimus just said. They were totally not expecting it. However when Bulkhead was about to retaliate he noticed Optimus was looking over at Arcee._

_Bumblebee noticed that everybody else was looking at Arcee.  
_

_Airachnid rolled her optics slightly and looked away as Optimus spoke. She was waiting for the onslaught of negative reactions. _

_The silence however continued._

_Airachnid sighed slightly. 'Just give it a few secon-' _

_"O.k." _

_Airachnid froze as her optics widened. She whipped around to face Arcee.  
_

_"...What?" asked Airachnid. _

_Everybody else looked surprised 'to say the least' at Arcee's reaction. _

_Arcee noticed the shocked reactions from everyone in the room. "What? I said O.k."_

_Miko then spoke up. "I got less of a reaction when I decided to do my homework instead of spending time with Bulk Then what you just said. What's going on?"_

_Miko than turned to Optimus. "And...Hello!? Airachnid joining us? When did this happen?"_

_Arcee spoke up. "It happened yesterday evening." Arcee then looked at Ratchet. "You yell too much. I could hear you and Optimus arguing from my room."_

_Ratchet scoffed and looked away in embarrassment._

_Arcee than looked at Optimus. "Is that all Optimus?" She asked him._

_Optimus was silent for a few moments before nodding in conformation._

_Arcee then turned around and made her way towards her room. _

_Airachnid never kept her eyes off of her, a face of bewilderment present on her face plates.  
_

_"WAIT!" Said Airachnid in a raised tone._

_Arcee stopped in front of the doorway into the hallway. She stood there unmoving, her right servo loosely grasping the doorframe. _

_Arcee waited to hear what Airachnid wanted to say._

_Airachnid stood still. But after a few seconds she realized that she was just standing there. She blinked in slight surprise and asked..._

_"Is this your only response to this? What's going on with you Arcee?" Asked Airachnid with frustrated curiosity. _

_A few seconds had passed before Arcee slowly let her servo drop to her side. "Nothing's wrong..." She said lowly._

_Arcee slowly turned her helm towards Airachnid._

_Airachnid was slightly shocked. _

_Tears were softly falling from Arcee's optics. She had a look of sad determination on her faceplates. But no anger._

_"...It's just that Jack would have given you a second chance."_

_Airachnid's spark painfully throbbed after Arcee muttered those words._

_But Arcee just turned around and made her way towards her room._

_Silence engulfed the central room. Airachnid slowly turned towards Optimus. _

_In turn he nodded and smiled slightly._

_And in that moment...Airachnid felt like...she was finally part of a family._

_END FLASHBACK._

Airachnid sighed and looked at the Autobot symbol that now adorned her. She chuckled slightly and stretched her neck.

Being an Autobot huh? Never would have imagined it.

But that brought her to something else.

Her past.

Curiosity has been eating away at her for the past few weeks. But the Deceptions have not showed up at all lately.

So for now she had to wait.

Airachnid sighed and got up.

She heard a small sound from behind her. Her helm shot at the direction.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Just me." Spoke Miko as she walked around the rock that she was hiding behind.

"Why were you hiding?" Asked Airachnid with her optic brow raised.

Miko shrugged. "I guess it's still a novelty watching a former Con look at the sunset."

Airachnid chuckled. "Yeah...I could say the same thing about that. But just because I'm a crazy psychotic killer doesn't mean that I don't like walks on the beach and looking at sunsets. I just haven't had the time to do any of those things."

"You like walks on the beach?" Asked Miko.

Airachnid chuckled. "Figure of speech. I'd get sand in my joints."

"Yeah... I was about to say." Said Miko as she sat down.

Silence engulfed the area before Miko spoke up again.

"So how are things between you and Arcee?"

Airachnid's helm shot up slightly in surprise.

But then she relaxed slightly. "I haven't spoken to her since I joined. I'm not about to cause an argument in the base between her and I anytime soon. But I can understand why we're not on 'speaking terms'. If she doesn't want to talk to me than so be it."

Miko looked up at Airachnid.

"Do you want to talk to her?" Asked Miko.

Airachnid remembered Arcee stabbing Jack in her nightmare. She shook her head.

"No...I don't."

...

"Progress report." Said Silas as he looked over a giant room with two transformers inside.

"Well sir." Said a male human. "All of the major components from the deceased transformer have been transferred into the new frame but we were unable to power it."

Silas raised an eyebrow.

"However we did scan what little energy the 'corpse' possessed and we realize that it only responds to that."

"How much of this 'energy' do we possess at the moment?" Asked Silas.

"Only what we got from the 'corpse'." Said the man.

"How much would that last in a test?" Asked Silas.

"Half an hour...tops. IF we could get it to work."

Silas turned around and walked away.

"Get it done." He simply said.

...

Ratchet was working at his terminal when an alarm went off.

"Optimus, we've detected an Energon reserve somewhere in the Rockies."

Optimus nodded and called everyone to the main room.

A few moments passed before everyone was present.

"What's going on?" Asked Airachnid.

Optimus looked at her before speaking. "This will be your first mission."

...

Soundwave completed his report to Megatron.

"An Energon reserve huh?" Asked Megatron.

Soundwave nodded in conformation.

"Knockout and Breakdown: Tell to deploy?" Asked Soundwave.

"That will not be necessary." Said Megatron as he got up. "You and I will go. I need to stretch my legs."

After a few moments Soundwave nodded and left the Bridge to go and get ready.

Megatron continued to stare at the blinking dot on the map.

...

Airachnid looked like she was going to throw up.

"I know that you two aren't for this decision, however it is final. Airachnid and Arcee will be partners for this mission." Said Optimus.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW


	17. Forgetfull insanity

**Just to clear things up: When Soundwave speaks, he speaks in prerecorded voices.**

The groundbridge closed behind Arcee and Airachnid, they were both in the middle of a forest near the Rockies.

"The Energon signature is about a mile north from here." Said Airachnid as she looked at the tracking device and then at Arcee.

Arcee didn't respond but began walking.

Airachnid sighed and rolled her optics. 'Why did the Prime think this was a good idea?'

Airachnid proceeded to follow Arcee.

...

"Sir?" asked a masked man.

"What is it?" Said Silas.

"We are detecting more strange energy from a location in the Rockies. The same energy that resided in the 'corpse'. And also..."

The man handed Silas a pad. "...we looked at the satellite video feeds and found that more Transformers are present at the location."

Silas raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Very well, we must go and find more of this 'strange energy', and some extra parts for the build."

"Shall I ready a team?" Asked the man.

"Not yet." Said Silas. "We will wait until after the fight and recover the spoils." Silas grinned as he looked at the 'transformer' M.E.C.H Created. "Who knows...we might get lucky."

...

Megatron, Soundwave and a few drones stepped out of the ground bridge in front of a cave.

Soundwave spoke in his usual pre-recorded voice. "Energon signatures: Coming from inside."

Megatron stepped in a muddy puddle."Filthy planet." He muttered before walking inside followed by Soundwave and a few drones.

...

Arcee and Airachnid continued to walk through the forest, the only noise was Arcee's energon detector. Even though the volume was set to minimal, it still aggravated Airachnid to no end.

Arcee stopped immediately and turned off her energon detector. She turned her helm towards Airachnid. "I know where to go from here, the signal points straight ahead so there's no need to have this thing on all the time."

Airachnid just stared at Arcee's emotionless optics.

"What's with you?" Asked Airachnid with a curious but ticked off tone of voice.

Arcee did nothing but continue walking.

"WAIT!" Yelled Airachnid.

Arcee stopped again.

"I asked you a question Arcee." Said Airachnid as she looked at Arcee from behind.

Arcee slowly turned around. Surprising Airachnid when she saw her face.

Arcee's optics were almost completely black with only the center a small circle of blue. Her denta were clenched in a small grin and she was shaking slightly in rage.

"What's wrong with me?" Whispered Arcee before giggling silently. "I don't know...I probably snapped. What do you think?" Arcee lowered her helm and began giggling loudly now.

Airachnid felt uneasy. And that was a rare feeling for her to feel. "Snap out of it Arcee." She said with a steady tone of voice.

Arcee's helm shot up instantly with the biggest maniacal grin Airachnid had ever seen. And she didn't hang around with the most respected of people in her days.

Arcee stared at Airachnid's face before tilting her head slightly. "Why aren't you smiling?" Asked Arcee. "I... killed him. I managed to do the thing YOU wanted to do myself, I managed to kill the person closest to my spark so...Why aren't you smiling? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy? (giggle)".

Arcee extended her blades and lunged at Airachnid. "LAUGH AT ME! YOU WANTED MY PARTNER DEAD SO GO AHEAD AND LAUGH AT ME!"

Airachnid moved her helm to the right and barely missed Arcee's blade. She jumped away from Arcee and raised her servos.

"Arcee, calm down!"

"Jack used to say that." Said Arcee as she looked at Airachnid with insane, tear filled optics. "RIGHT BEFORE I KILLED HIM!"

Arcee lunged at Airachnid again.

"Look at you Arcee! Do you think Jack wants to see you like this?!" Yelled Airachnid as she dodged Arcee's strikes.

"(Giggle) There you go again...talking about Jack like that! WHY!? WHAT DO YOU CARE ABOUT JACK?! WHY HAVE I SUDDENLY TURNED INTO YOU AND YOU SUDDENLY TURNED INTO ME?!"

Airachnid's optics widened. Arcee noticed and stopped her attacks. Airachnid stepped away from Arcee to keep a safe distance.

"So you've noticed? (Giggle) AND I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE GOING CRAZY! (laughter)"

Airachnid looked on with shock.

"Tell me Airachnid. How does it feel to look at a monste-SMACK!"

Arcee toppled to the ground as she held her left cheek. Her optics returning to normal, staring up at Airachnid who had her right servo in the air where Arcee used to stand. "...W-what happen-"

"Shut...up Arcee." Growled Airachnid.

Arcee blinked but then was thrown against a tree and trapped by Airachnid's webs.

She then moved closer to Arcee and stuck one of her spider legs inches from Arcee's forehead. Arcee stared at the leg before looking at Airachnid's optics, that were now close to her own.

"Remember what Jack said right before he passed?" Asked Airachnid in a voice full of...pity. Arcee was motionless, her optics showing confused sadness.

"He asked you not to turn into a monster. He asked you not to turn into what I've become."

Arcee let out a shaky breath. Airachnid continued. "He said he wasn't angry for what you did Arcee."

Airachnid stepped back and released her spider leg from the tree.

"You're not a monster Arcee. You need to snap out of it and move on."

Silence passed before Arcee spoke up.

"You don't know what its like." Whispered Arcee. "To lose two partners in cold blood and to sworn to protect the third...only to kill him by accidental rage. Rage caused by you."

Arcee looked up to Airachnid's optics with anger. "And now you magically seem to care about Jack's passing. You 'change' for the better somehow...Why not before?"

Arcee broke out in sobs. "Why didn't you change before I could kill him? Why didn't you change before so you could stop me?"

The only things that were heard were Arcee's sobs.

Airachnid stared at her before closing her optics and sighing. "I don't know why but...when I heard Jack's voice it...triggered something in me...memories that I didn't remember...good memories. I was with someone that had Jack's voice. He made me feel...loved. But...I can't remember any specifics...which is why I want to find out about my past."

Arcee stared at Airachnid with wide optics. Not a single word Airachnid said was sarcastic or hateful. She was being sincere.

Airachnid then cut Arcee from her webs. "Let's continue the mission before everyone thinks we killed each other."

Arcee looked at Airachnid's form as she walked away and nodded.

...

Megatron and Soundwave arrived at a giant chamber filled with Energon Crystals. The blue glow radiated off of each surface the light could find. It was truly a sight to behold. However this wasn't a pleasure trip.

"Get more drones down here so they can start processing the Energon before the Autobots show up. I will stay here until that happens." Megatron told Soundwave.

Soundwave nodded in conformation.

...

Arcee and Airachnid neared the entrance to the cave and spotted two drones guarding the entrance.

"We need to do this quickly and quietly." Said Airachnid.

"Look who you're talking to." Muttered Arcee.

"Likewise." Responded Airachnid before they both lunged at the unsuspecting drones killing them instantly with their blades.

"That was easy. I'm a little disappointed to be quite honest." Said Airachnid as she and Arcee both entered the cave.

"They're only drones." Said Arcee. "Nothing to worry about."

They continued to walk deeper into the cave. Oblivious of the figures that lurked outside.

...

"They're gone." Said a male operative that was onlooking the cave from a small outcrop. "I spot two corpses at the entrance of the cave. Autobots took care of them."

"Excellent." Said Silas over the radio. "I'll send forces to retrieve only one of the corpses. We don't need many more parts to complete my suit."

"Understood sir." Said the operative.

...

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Unlikely Expectance

**Getting closer and closer to the truth bitches! PLEASE REVIEW!**

...

Arcee and Airachnid entered deeper into the cave, the noises from the outside completely blocked the further they went. This allowed the noises from inside the cave to be more prominent. They both could hear different noises coming from deeper inside the cave.

Arcee noticed some small energon crystals on the walls and pulled one free.

"This seems to be quite a sizable quanitiy of energon if we start to see crystals so soon." Said Airachnid as she continued walking.

Arcee glared at Airachnid. "How do you know? The cave probably isn't that big." Said Arcee as she twiddled the piece of energon with her digits.

Airachnid turned around and glared at Arcee. "Then why haven't we found the end yet?"

After noticing Arcee's silence, Airachnid grinned smugly before turning around. "Let's go, I don't wanna spend all day here." She turned her helm back slightly towards Arcee again. A serious expression on her faceplates. "I assume you don't either."

But suddenly a voice bounced off the wall... a voice which caused Arcee and Airachnid instantly look deeper into the cave in shock.

Airachnid suddenly transformed into her spider form and ran as fast as she could into the cave.

Arcee followed with wide optics. 'It can't be...' She thought.

Airachnid grit her denta.

'...Megatron'

...

"I don't like this." Said Bulkhead.

"Neither do I but its Optimus's orders." Said Ratchet as he worked at his console.

"But Arcee and Airachnid together on a mission? ALONE? I'm sorry Ratchet but just spells trouble."

"Don't you think I know that!?" Glared Ratchet.

Miko and Raf were both siting on the couch overhearing the conversation.

"I agree with Bulk but...this IS Optimus's decision and he hasn't let us down so far right?" Said Miko

Everyone was silent.

"I suppose." Sighed Ratchet.

...

Megatron stood in the center of the cave overlooking the various drones unloading mining equipment and other various tools into the cave from the groundbridge. Soundwave was on board the Nemesis directing things from there, it was a slow and tedious process but Megatron decided to stay there until it was finished, just to make sure that everything went smoothly incase the Autobots showed up.

A noise was heard from the entrance of the cave and Megatron instantly turned his helm towards where the noise originated from.

He narrowed his optics and chuckled quietly.

'You never fail to disappoint, Autobots.' He thought.

"Come out Autobots! I know you're there!" Shouted Megatron.

All of the drones stopped what they were doing and stared at Megatron before looking at where he was staring.

"So you finally woke up?" Asked a voice.

Suddently figure jumped out from the shadows and landed in front of Megatron.

Megatron's optics widened slightly. "Airachnid?" He formed a grin. "How has it been? I wasn't expecting you..."

Megatron seemed distracted as he looked at Airachnid's Autobot insignia on her chest.

He grinned and began to chuckle. That chuckle turned into a laugh.

Airachnid had a blank expression on her faceplates the whole time.

"This is quite the twist coming from you Airachnid." Said Megatron at the end of his 'evil' laugh. "So you decided to join the Autobots huh?"

Airachnid's right optic twitched once. "I have a few questions to ask you." She said in a level tone of voice.

"You even sound like Optimus." Chuckled Megatron as if he hadn't heard her. "So why did you do it Airachnid? Could it be that..."

Megatron's faceplates contorted into a dark grin.

"...the M.S program has been unlocked?"

Airachnid's optics widened. "M.S Program? What are you on about Megatron."

"I believe I have said too much." He said in a sinister chuckle.

"Spit it out Megatron! What happened to me when you found me?!" Roared Airachnid.

Megatron continued again as if he didn't hear her. "If you don't know the program than it still hasn't been unlocked." Mused Megatron as he rubbed his chin.

Airachnid was shaking with anger. NOBODY IGNORED HER!

"And with you asking me how I found you seals the fact that it has DEFINITELY not been unlocked." Said Megatron.

"MEGATRON! ANSWER ME!" Roared Airachnid as she charged at Megatron.

Megatron stepped to the side with ease and punched her on her cheek, sending her flying into the wall of the cave.

"Eliminate her." Megatron told the drones as he began to call the Nemesis for a groundbridge pickup.

Suddently he felt a kick to the side of his helm, that caused him to stumble a bit but he quickly recovered and tried to grab the offender.

Arcee did a back flip and went out of Megatron's reach. For the moment.

She spotted Airachnid fighting a bunch of drones with relative ease.

"The Autobot Arcee..." Said Megatron.

Arcee quickly drew her attention back to Megatron and got into a fighting pose.

"Where were you hiding?" Asked Megatron with a grin.

"I wasn't hiding..."

Arcee smirked.

"...I was calling backup."

Suddenly a groundbridge appeared and out came Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

Megatron's optics widened as he snarled. "Destroy them!" Roared Megatron.

More drones appeared and began attacking the Autobots.

Optimus began attacking Megatron.

"You always have to show up don't you Optimus?" Said Megatron.

Optimus dodged his punch and counterattacked.

"You know me well enough Megatron to know that to be true." Said Optimus.

Megatron grinned. "So how's Airachnid been?"

Optimus's optics widened just a fraction. "She has been fine although she requests some answers from you."

Optimus punched but Megatron barely dodged.

"About her past?" Asked Megatron in a slightly humorous tone of voice.

"Precisely." Said Optimus as he punched Megatron into the cave wall.

Megatron wiped some Energon from his lip and chuckled. "You know she's just using you to achieve her goal of self realization do you?"

A few seconds passed in silence. "You're wrong Megatron." Said Optimus.

"Am I Optimus? You have no idea the things that femme has done in her life." Megatron's faceplates formed an evil grin.

"...**The things I programed her to do.**"

Optimus froze in shock and he looked over at Airachnid who was still fighting the remaining drones that attacked her.

A look of frustrated sadness upon her. Usually she would enjoy fighting and killing her opponents.

Optimus looked back at Megatron with a look in his optics that Megatron very rarely has seen coming from the Prime.

Anger.

"What have you done with her Megatron?" Growled Optimus.

Megatron stared at Optimus before laughing slightly. "Now why would I tell you that Optimus?"

"**Megatron...answer me."** Said Optimus with a deadly tone to his voice.

Suddently a yell was heard and Airachnid came hurling towards Megatron, her spider legs in the air ready to strike him down.

Megatron dodged the attack and Airachnid came skidding to a halt, she quickly looked up to Megatron with a killer intent in her Optics, she was covered in the energon of the drones she slaughtered panting heavily in uncontrolled anger. However Optimus saw that her optics, anger filled and deadly still... held innocence, they were trembling slightly...on the verge of tears.

Airachnid was terrified. Of what... Optimus did not know.

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" **She roared in despair.

The drones that Arcee and the others were fighting were finally defeated. Airachnid's roar snapped everyone from team Prime's attention to her.

Optimus was staring at Airachnid in shock untill. He heard chuckling from...Megatron.

"Very well Airachnid...I will tell you."

Everyone was now looking at Megatron in shock.

'So easily?' Thought Arcee.

"Actually...better yet, I'll give you the code to unlock your memories. How does that sound?"

"W-What?" Whispered Airachnid in disbelief.

A groundbridge appeared Behind Megatron.

"I must be going Autobots but it has been...fun."

Megatron opened his subspace and pulled out a small data chip, he plugged it into his wrist before tossing it to Airachnid. "Here."

Megatron turned around and walked into the groundbridge.

"All of your answers will be in that chip...Airachnid."

"Come back here!" Yelled Bulkhead before charging at Megatron.

However the groundbridge closed, leaving the cave dark once again.

"Darn it!" Yelled Bulkhead as he slammed his fist against the ground.

Airachnid stood with wide optics, staring at the chip in her hand, lips parted slightly.

'All my answers will be in here.' She thought.

...

Megatron arrived at the bridge of the nemesis and sat down at his throne. Soundwave stood next to him and spoke in his pre-recorded voice.

"Code: Given to Airachnid?"

Megatron looked slightly at Soundwave before looking ahead. "Indeed. Soon she will know everything."

Megatron grinned darkly.

"...**and that will be her punishment for joining the Autobots.**"

...

**AN: AWW SNAP BITCH. SHIT BE GETTIN INTERESTING. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Strange Recurrance

**AN: Sorry for not updating, been busy with my new job.**

"Is the project complete?" Asked Silas as he overlooked the body of a mech on a large operation table.

"It has to go through some final tests and of course the initial power up." Said the man next to Silas.

"Any details that I should be aware of?" Asked Silas.

The man spoke. "It is missing a few pieces of armor, the voice box is not connected and it has enough power to run for about an hour, "

"That is good enough for the initial start up and testing, once that is complete we can begin with the finishing touches. Is my control center ready?" Said Silas as he looked back at the man.

"It is getting prepped as we speak sir."

"Excellent, soon Mech will be unstoppable." Silas grinned as he looked at the mech in front of him.

...

"You've been staring at that thing for over an hour." Said Ratchet as he glanced over at Airachnid who was leaning against the wall on the far side of the base. The chip Megatron gave her in her servo. "You finally have what you want so why don't you just see what's in the blasted thing?"

Airachnid continued to play with the chip in her servo before sighing. "I'm going to go recharge." She muttered.

Ratchet scoffed silently but continued on with his work.

Airachnid made her way down one of the many hallways until she stopped. Arcee was in front of her, facing her.

Airachnid continued moving past Arcee...

"Wait." Said Arcee.

Airachnid stopped again.

"What happened earlier..." She began to say. Airachnid raised her servo to silence Arcee. "I know you've been wanting to kill me since I arrived here. There's no need to explain."

"You don't understand Airachnid. I'm going crazy with everything that has happened...I-I-I've been like this since I killed him. Slowly going insane. And I guess all of that got released."

Airachnid glanced at Arcee. "It's no surprise to me Arcee. In fact I was wondering what took you so long." She chuckled.

Arcee looked at Airachnid with slight shock before staring at the ground. "I see..." She said.

"Oh and by the way." Said Airachnid as she walked towards her room. "I know you aren't apologizing about this, in fact I think that a part of you wished that you could have killed me...but the only thing stopping you was Jack. Am I right?" Airachnid reached her door and opened it before looking back at Arcee.

Arcee did not respond.

Airachnid scoffed and entered her room. "Of course I'm right."

...

A few days had passed since the incident with Megatron. Everything at the Autobot base had seemed to return to normal.

Ratchet groaned slightly as he continued to work. "Absolutely nothing." He muttered.

It was difficult to bore the Autobot medic but now...that plateau has been reached. Everything that he had to do today had been done.

Bulkhead walked in. "Man...it's dull around here. When are the kids coming back?"

Ratchet sighed. "Same time as always. Is that even a question?"

Bulkhead raised his hands in defense. "Woah...it looks like someone's also bored." Said Bulkhead with a chuckle.

Ratchet scoffed and continued to look at the screen in front of him. "The Decepticons haven't been doing anything as of late."

A voice spoke up. "Nobody has been doing anything as of late."

Ratchet and Bulkhead turned around to face Arcee.

"Yeah no kidding." Said Bulkhead. "Is Bumblebee still out on patrol?"

Arcee Nodded.

"How's Airachnid?" Asked Ratchet.

"She's been in her room since the last mission." Said Arcee as she leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"I wonder what she'll do now." She said. "I mean she found her memories so...why stay?"

Bulkhead sighed. "Maybe she want's to stay Arcee. I mean she still hasn't even looked at her memories yet."

"She's afraid." Said Ratchet with a low voice.

Bulkhead and Arcee looked at Ratchet with thoughtful expressions.

However the moment was halted by the alarm going off.

Ratchet quickly looked up at the screen.

Optimus just entered the room. "What's going on Ratchet?"

"The system is detecting Decepticon activity in northern Nevada."

"How many?" Asked Optimus.

"Only... one." Said Ratchet with some curiosity.

"Just one?" Asked Bulkhead.

"Yes, and what's curious is that the signal just popped up out of nowhere."

Everyone looked up at Optimus.

"Ratchet and I shall investigate. The rest of you be prepared for our return." Said Optimus.

Ratchet typed the coordinates on the screen and opened the ground bridge to that location.

Airachnid walked into the room. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Cons." Said Arcee.

"More like Con." Said Bulkhead. "Only one signature out there."

Airachnid raised her optic brow. "Only one? Decepticons never run alone...Well with the exception of Starscream." She chuckled.

Arcee looked at Airachnid before sighing. "Whoever the bot may be, They won't stand a chance against Optimus and Ratchet."

The room was left in silence.

...

_Northern Nevada, Under the abandoned Mining town. A few moments earlier._

"The preliminary tests are ready to begin. The voicebox and weapons will be disabled for these tests." Said the man standing next to Silas.

"Very well, Is my control center ready?" Said Silas.

"Yes sir." Said the man. "It was completed a few minutes ago."

"Excellent, commence power up as soon as I give the order." Said Silas as he walked over to the control center and sat down onto the seat.

He looked over the various controls and grinned. 'This will be a monumental day for MECH and the history of this planet.'

"Very well." Said Silas. "Proceed."

"Preliminary tests will now begin." Said the masked man. "Testing energy reserves and movement."

Silas grabbed the controls and waited.

"5,4,3,2,1." The man pushed a button that allowed the energon to flow into the man made Transformer on the table in front of Silas.

The corpse twitched slightly before the Optics slowly began to brighten.

"Start up sequence successful." Said the man.

All of the people in the room watched with amazement at their creation began to live.

"We have about an hour before the energy runs out. Sir, begin the movement tests."

Silas began controlling the Transformer, it slowly got up from the operating table and managed to stand.

"Keep moving to the control servos can adjust to the body and have lag-less movement."

Silas then proceeded to throw a punch in which the transformer then copied.

Silas grinned as he threw a kick. Again the transformer kicked.

Silas stood still, The transformer did so as well. It's face blank and emotionless.

Silas laughed. "Excellent, what a wonderful gift." He said.

The man bowed his head in appreciation. "Keep getting adjusted to it sir and you will be unstoppable."

"Don't worry." Silas Grinned. "I plan to do just that."

He threw another punch. The Transformer did the same but suddenly it froze in mid punch.

Silas raised his eyebrow and punched again. Nothing happened.

He looked over to the man who quickly went over the main terminal. "It's probably just a small glitch in the programing." He said as he typed away.

The Transformer began to tremble. Each of it's digits moving slightly.

"What's going on?" Asked Silas.

The man typed frantically. "I don't know, Ive initiated reset twice now, it won't reset!"

"Shut it down!" Yelled Silas.

The Transformer's servo's grabbed it's helm and fell to it's knees with a loud BOOM.

"I SAID SHUT IT DOWN!" Yelled Silas.

"I-Im Trying to, nothing's responding! It's like it has a mind of its own!"

Silas's eyes widened. "Didn't you wipe out the CPU and memory banks?!"

The man responded. "We did it twice just to be sure!"

The transformer's face plates began to move as it finally looked up and the ceiling and let out a soundless yell.

"It has a mind of it's own." Whispered the man as he stepped back slowly.

Silas growled. "TAKE IT DOWN!" He Roared. "WHOEVER USES LETHAL FORCE HOWEVER WILL BE SHOT BY ME PERSONALLY!"

The soldiers began to shoot at it's legs to no avail but something strange happened. The transformer smashed through a wall and began to run away.

"GET AFTER IT NOW!" Yelled Silas as he grabbed a gun and ran after it.

The base alarms began to blare as the transformer ran through the maze of tunnels. It stopped and frantically looked around. Optics wide.

It cut a right and began running again, only to be stopped by a group of soldiers blocking its path and firing at it.

The transformer continued to run at full speed towards the soldiers before leaping over them and continuing it's flee.

It ran past a corridor before stopping and running back to that corridor. There was the exit. The sun shown through the end of the corridor. Which turned out to be an old large mining shaft.

The Transformer ran as fast as it could before stopping just short of the exit. Shot's were being fired at him. It turned around and saw Silas running at it brandishing a large gun and using it against the Transformer.

The Transformer kicked the supports of the mining shaft and leaped out.

"NOOOOOO!" Yelled Silas as he was buried by the debris. A large BOOM was heard as the mine entrance caved in.

The Transformer landed on the ground, face down and clutched it's face plates in agony, Where the nose would be.

It suddenly froze and looked at it's servos with wide optics. It then looked at it's arms, legs, pedes.

It then looked back at the cave entrance before jumping in the air with joy and letting out a soundless cheer.

Wait. Soundless?

The Transformer tried to speak. Nothing came out. Optics widening in panic as it covered it's mouth with its servos.

It then began to run towards the small woods before reaching an outcropping overlooking the Rockies.

It was about to make it's way down until.

"Hold it right there Decepticon." Said a voice.

The Transformer froze and slowly turned around to face the Resident Autobot Medic, who in turn had his sword at the Transformer's neck.

"Ratchet, let me handle this." Said the Autobot leader. "What are you doing here? What was that explosion?"

The Transformer looked down at it's chest and saw a VERY worn Decepticon insignia. The Transformer jumped slightly and shook it's head frantically.

Ratchet's optic brow raised before looking at Optimus.

"Ratchet, drop your weapon." Said Optimus.

Ratchet grumbled and retracted his sword.

"I shall ask again. What are you doing here?" Asked Optimus in the same tone of voice.

The Transformer's mouth moved but no sound came from it.

"It seems that his voice box is not functioning." Said Ratchet.

The Transformer nodded frantically.

"Indeed old friend but...does he not remind you of someone?" Asked Optimus.

Ratchet looked at the Transformer before saying. "Turn around."

The Transformer turned around. Ratchet and Optimus's Optics widened.

There was some scars of where Bumblebee inflicted serious damage to...

"Skyquake..." Whispered Ratchet. "But that's impossible, he off lined. And besides this person's face plates look different."

Optimus did a quick scan. "My scanners detect some of Sky quake and another individual comprising this body."

"How can this be?!" Asked Ratchet.

"We must take him to the base and ask more questions." Said Optimus.

"Optimus do you realize what you just sai..."

Ratchet was interrupted by the Transformer Nodding frantically, turning around and placing its servos behind it's back.

Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other again before looking at the Transformer.

"You want to be restrained?" Asked Ratchet.

The Transformer nodded.

Ratchet looked at Optimus.

"Very well, we will restrain you and take you with us as prisoner. Until otherwise proven."

The Transformer nodded frantically in conformation which confused Ratchet and Optimus even more.

Optimus looked at the optics of the individual in front of him and felt...familiarity radiate from him.

Ratchet grumbled and called the base.

"Arcee..." Said Ratchet.

The Transformer jumped at that name and stared at Ratchet with a slight open mouth and wide optics.

Ratchet noticed this and paused before continuing.

"...send us a Ground bridge to these coordinates. We have a visitor with us."

**AN: Long ass chapter for me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Unexpected

**How will Arcee React? Let's find out. Got myself a new computer. Yippie. I'll try to update as much as I can with my job in the way. There is music to this chapter as well, so when you see the small URL just copy it to youtube or google. PLEASE ENJOY!**

Optimus, Ratchet and the Transformer both walked out of the Groundbridge as it closed behind them.

All optics were on the 'visitor' that Optimus and Ratchet had at their sides. Except for Bumblebee and Bulkhead who were on patrol.

The Transformer squinted his optics from the lights. But then as soon as his vision cleared. His optics met with Arcee's.

The Transformer froze, lips parted slightly.

Arcee watched the Transformer as it walked out of the groundbridge. She felt something familiar shoot up from her body and mind.

She had 'Goosebumps' for some reason.

And when the Transformer looked at her, she felt an incredible pain shoot through her helm. She stared as for just a split second...

...she saw Jack.

Arcee gasped slightly and clutched her helm.

The Transformer looked with worry as Arcee clutched her helm slightly.

Finally someone spoke. And who spoke caused the Transformer to jump slightly.

"Who is this?" Asked Airachnid as she walked out from one of the various corridors.

She Froze as her optics came in contact with the Transformer's ones.

The breath she didn't know she had hitched for a split second. Her optics were wide.

"This is the cause of the Decepticon signal we've been having." Said Ratchet. Breaking Airachnid and Arcee from their spells.

"He can't speak at the moment due to his Voice box being deactivated. But that will soon be remedied." Said Optimus.

"Sit down." Said Ratchet.

The Transformer sat down and gazed over to Arcee who was looking at him with uncertainty and...fear?

He then looked over at Airachnid, he raised his Optic brow in curiosity at the Autobot Symbol on her chest.

Airachnid noticed this. "See something you like?" She said with a sarcastic smile.

The Transformer quickly looked away with a shy face.

Airachnid scoffed. "Keep your optics to yourself boy." She said with a stern, threatening voice.

"Airachnid." Said Optimus in his own stern voice.

Airachnid scoffed again.

Ratchet rolled his Optics and began working on the Transformer's Voicebox.

The Transformer was mostly Green in color however there was also some Purple to his completion as well. Mostly in his Helm, Faceplates and some parts of his armor. His optics were Red but not menacing. His Body looked pieced together so to say.

Optimus looked over to Arcee who was staring at the ground, shaking slightly with goose bumps.

"Are you alright Arcee?" Asked Optimus.

"I..." Started Arcee, her servos still holding her helm slightly.

"I feel this sense of..."

"Familiarity..." Said Airachnid as she stared at the Transformer.

Everybody looked over to Airachnid. Even Ratchet. Then everyone looked back at the Transformer.

The Transformer looked down and nodded slightly.

"Stay still." Said Ratchet. "The sooner I get your voice box connected the sooner we get answers from you."

The Transformer shrugged and gave a sheepish smile.

"Especially on how this is Skyquake's body and...a Vehicon as well?"

"A Vehicon?" Asked Airachnid. "You mean without a Mask? This is what one looks like underneath?"

Airachnid Stared at the Transformer's faceplates. As did Arcee.

The Transformer shuffled nervously before turning slowly and staring at something in the distance.

Optimus followed the Transformer's gaze. His eyes widened ever so slightly.

Arcee and Airachnid looked over as well. He was staring at the spot where Arcee killed Jack.

Arcee felt lightheaded.

This...thing felt just like Jack. The expressions on his faceplates. The subtle movements of his body.

It was really creepy.

Now he was looking over at...where Jack was last.

"I-I'm going to my room." Stuttered Arcee as she slightly shakily went over to the corridor that led to her room.

"Are you okay?" Asked Ratchet.

Arcee only nodded and continued to walk until she left the room.

The Transformer continued to look at the location before he heard footsteps. He looked around to find Arcee gone.

He looked around for her.

"She went to her room." Said Airachnid in a deadpan voice. "Why do you care?"

The Transformer looked at Airachnid with a serous gaze.

Airachnid felt a very slight sense of intimidation. But she felt no aggression from the Transformer.

"All done." Said Ratchet. "Give it a few seconds for it to boot up and you'll be speaking like new."

The Transformer nodded slowly and took a deep breath to cool his systems down slightly.

He stood up, walked over to the far wall and stretched with some difficulty due to his restraints.

"Ratchet. Remove his restraints for now." Said Optimus.

"Optimus..." Warned Ratchet.

"I do not sense any hostility from our guest. And Like both Airachnid and Arcee...I also sense familiarity from our guest."

Airachnid scoffed.

Ratchet grumbled and looked over to the Transformer who was looking at his feet and chest in wonderment.

"I suppose so..." Said Ratchet.

"Hmph...I feel it as well." he grumbled. Optimus smiled slightly.

Ratchet walked over to the Transformer. Key for his restraints in hand.

"Turn around." Said Ratchet.

The Transformer did so and Ratchet proceeded to unlock the restraints on his wrists.

The Transformer rubbed his wrists. "Thanks Ratchet." He said...in...Jack's voice.

Ratchet froze and dropped the key.

The only sound that was heard was the clink of the key making contact with the hard floor.

Then there was the echo. But of the key. Nobody had spoken yet.

Everybody was floored.

Ratchet looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Airachnid slowly looked up in shock and Optimus's eyes were widened considerably.

The Transformer laughed sheepishly. "Uhhh...Hi guys."

The Transformer's laugh was cut short when suddenly he was grabbed by the neck and pinned to the wall.

Airachnid stood before him with a look of rage on her faceplates.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" She yelled. "WHY DO YOU HAVE HIS VOICE?!"

Airachnid was about to hit the Transformer in the face plates when suddenly a servo stopped her.

Optimus's Servo.

"Stand down." Commanded Optimus.

Airachnid yanked her servo away from Optimus's. She slowly walked back as she stared at the Transformer. "Y-your dead... Arcee killed you."

Airachnid fell back onto the ground. Looking up at the Transformer. "W-Who are you?"

The Transformer looked at Airachnid, then at the others.

"It's me. Jack." Said the Transformer.

"Liar." Whispered Airachnid.

"Impossible." Said Ratchet in almost a shout.

"I know it's hard to believe." Said Jack.

"Your telling me that you came back from the dead as...as...THIS?" Yelled Ratchet.

"Well it's a long story-" Said Jack.

"Nevermind that! The fact that...that...you came back?!" Interrupted Ratchet. "How in the Allspark..."

"I went to the well of the Allspark." Interrupted Jack. "Briefly at least."

Ratchet's mouth twitched slightly.

"But never mind that for now. I need to see Arcee." Said Jack as he walked over to the corridor.

"Jack." Said Optimus.

Jack turned around and stared at Optimus.

"Arcee is not in the best mental condition right now." Said Optimus with a sigh.

"She's upset that she killed me?" Asked Jack with a stern voice.

"Upset..." Said Airachnid with a very slightly shaky voice as she got up from the floor. "...Is the biggest understatement I have ever heard of in my life. She's gone insane."

Jack stared at Airachnid before speaking. "She doesn't have to suffer any longer."

Jack turned around and made his way toward's Arcee's room.

"I'll try to make everything right again." He said Softly.

...

/watch?v=3fEaStyH8rk

Arcee lay on her berth desperately trying to recharge. She heard some muffled voices from the main room but just decided to ignore it.

She felt drained and needed to recharge.

But then she heard some soft footsteps approach her door. Soon a small ping was heard at her door, signaling someone was outside wanting to speak to her.

She groaned and slowly got up and made her way towards the door.

She opened the door and found the Transformer on the other side.

"Oh. It's you." Said Arcee.

But something was off.

He wore no restraints.

Arcee quickly activated her blaster and pointed it at the Transformer's hea-

"Arcee." Spoke the Transformer.

Arcee felt the biggest shock run up her spine. She then felt lightheaded.

She was frozen in place.

She looked up into the optics of the Transformer.

"J-Jack?" Whispered Arcee. Panic in her optics.

Jack smiled. "How's it goin partner?"

"N-no." Whispered Arcee. "No. NO! NO NONONONO!" She yelled. "Stop...playing tricks on me!" She screeched.

She clutched her helm in agony and fell to her knees.

Jack ran to her side.

Optimus and Ratchet ran towards them. "Is she okay?" Yelled Ratchet.

"YOU'RE NOT JACK!" Yelled Arcee with fear and uncertainty laced in her voice.

Jack bent down and cupped Arcee's chin with his hand and smiled softly.

"Remember the last time when I washed you?" He asked.

Arcee was shaking. Tears falling from her optics.

"You were ticklish when I cleaned your wheels."

Arcee gasped.

Only Jack knew that.

Only...Jack.

Arcee flung her arms around Jack and bawled her optics out.

Jack soothed her as best as he could.

"It's okay Arcee." He whispered.

"It's okay."

**AN:PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Real Reunion

**Sorry for not updating in awhile, college and my work have been putting a damper on my writing time but...doh well. Please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW.**

The only sound that was heard were Arcee's sobs. Jack continued to sooth her.

"I'm okay Arcee." He said.

Optimus and Ratchet looked at the the two of them with small smiles.

Jack had returned.

Airachnid slowly walked towards the group. The whole situation seemed surreal to her. She had seen Arcee kill Jack. Everyone around her had seen Arcee kill Jack.

But here he was, in a new body. Back to life.

Well...'new' body has its own meaning here. It was basically the bodies of Skyquake and...some drone by the looks of it.

Jack suddenly felt lightheaded and swayed slightly.

"J-Jack?" Asked Arcee as she looked up to him.

Jack lost his balance and began to fall.

"Jack!" Cried out Arcee.

Optimus and Ratchet rushed to catch him but were stopped by Airachnid.

Jack looked up at Airachnid who held him.

"T-Thanks for that." Said Jack with a small smile.

Airachnid blinked and a small blush found its way to her faceplates.

She huffed and gave him over to Optimus before crossing her arms and looking the opposite way.

Jack looked confused and glanced over at Ratchet who shrugged.

"It looks like Jack needs some Energon, Old friend."

Ratchet was about to agree but suddenly a pair of engines were heard from the entrance tunnel.

"Bumblebee and Bulkhead!" Said Ratchet. "I completely forgot to tell them about this."

Ratchet quickly made his way towards the central chamber. Optimus looked on as he left before looking back at Jack, Arcee and Airachnid.

Arcee was clung onto Jack with an iron like grip while Airachnid stood some feet from them staring at the ground fidgeting slighty.

"We must go and get you more energon Jack. And to reintroduce you to Bulkhead and Bumblebee."

Jack Nodded before beginning to walk. However Arcee grabbed Jack and pulled him close.

"Arcee?" Asked Jack.

Arcee looked up at Jack with Tear filled optics.

Jack looked down at her and smiled softly.

As soon as he did so Arcee gasped slightly before clinging to him again. She whispered something.

"...What was that?" Asked Jack as he bent down slightly to hear her better.

"...J-Just a little longer." Said Arcee through clenched trembling Denta.

Jack raised his optic brow as he stood face to face in front of Arcee.

"...A little longer till what?" Asked Jack.

Optimus stood staring at the interaction with his usual stoic face. Airachnid also looked on, body trembling slightly.

After a few seconds Arcee responded.

"I don't w-want to wake up yet." She said.

Optimus's optics widened slightly. Airachnid gasped silently.

Arcee thinks this is all a dream.

Jack's faceplates were that of...slight shock before placing both of his servos on Arcee's shoulders

Arcee thinks this is all a dream.

She looks at Jack's optics. The words that came out of his mouth shocked her to the core.

"This is real Arcee." Said Jack.

Arcee's mind went blank.

Her lips were trembling slightly. She reached out and brushed her fingers against Jack's faceplates.

How did he do it?

Arcee blinked and she then saw Jack's face in front of her.

How did he come back?

Arcee blinked and the Transformer's faceplates were what she saw now.

But she killed him.

She. Killed. Him.

But now he's back.

And at that moment. The moment that she realized this. Her mind went from blank to...chaotic.

And at that moment her systems crashed.

Arcee toppled over to her side, Optimus and Jack catching her.

"A-Arcee?! ARCEE!" Yelled Jack as he stared into her...now pitch black optics.

"Optimus! W-What's going on?!" Asked Jack in a panicked voice.

"I am not sure Jack but we need to find Ratchet." Said Optimus as he and Jack carried Arcee over to Ratchet's workstation.

...

"Hey Ratchet!" Said Bulkhead as he transformed after letting Miko out. "How are things?"

_"What happened to that Decepticon signal?" _Said Bumblebee as he let Raf out and transformed.

Ratchet sighed. "You won't believe it even if I told you."

Bumblebee and Bulkhead both looked at each other with curious expressions. As did Raf and Miko.

Ratchet looked at them and was about to tell what happened when suddenly something caught his eye.

"Optimus! What happened?!" Asked Ratchet as he saw Jack and Optimus carrying an unconscious Arcee on their shoulders.

Airachnid was behind them looking at Ratchet and the others.

"Arcee seemed to lose consciousness old friend." Said Optimus.

"Quickly, put her on the medical berth." Said Ratchet.

As Bulkhead and Optimus lay her on the berth. Miko, Raf and Bumblebee stared at the transformer in front of them. And at the Decepticon insignia it wore.

_"Is this what you found?" _Said Bumblebee in low cautious beeps. An intense stare coming from the young Autobot

"What's a Con doing here?" Asked Miko as she pointed at the Transformer with a determined stare. Raf swallowed and looked on with slight nervousness.

Jack looked at the three, and then at Bulkhead who was now as well staring at Jack.

"Everyone." Said Ratchet with a deep sigh. "That is-"

"I'll take care of it Ratchet." Interrupted Jack.

A gasp came from the four of them as soon as Jack spoke.

"Its me guys." Said Jack as he looked at them.

Miko covered her mouth with her hands as she sunk to her knees. The scene of Jack being killed repeated in her head. Her eyes were brimmed with tears.

Raf leaned against a wall and slowly sat down on the floor.

Bulkhead looked floored and Bumblebee stared with wide Optics.

"No way." Said Bulkhead.

"Way." Responded Jack with a small chuckle.

But then Jack noticed Miko on the ground, her face was lowered, mouth open, tears falling at a steady rate.

"Miko? Are you okay." Asked Jack as he knelt down closer to her.

Miko looked up, awestruck. "I watched you die." She whispered.

Jack looked away slightly. "I DID die Miko." Jack sighed. "But I'm back."

Miko looked dumbfounded.

Scratch that. Everyone looked dumbfounded.

"I can vouch the face that this is indeed Jack." Spoke up Airachnid.

_"How can you tell?" _Asked Bumblebee.

Jack raised his Optic brow. He still couldn't understand Bumblebee.

Airachnid looked down and twiddled her digits slightly. "I don't know. But I do know that he's the real thing. Just don't ask me how."

"Everyone." Said Ratchet. "Arcee will be okay."

Jack sighed with relief. The tension in the room lightened.

"She just had a system crash due to the mental strain she's endured. Give her a few hours of rest and she'll be fine."

Jack looked at Ratchet. "Thank you very much Ratchet." He said with determination.

Ratchet's optics widened slightly. "Don't mention it." He said before turning around to continue his work. A small smile on his faceplates.

'He's just like Orion.'

Jack clutched his helm and sighed.

Ratched perked up. "That's right, your Energon!" He said as he grabbed a ration cube and gave it to Jack.

Jack grabbed the cube and stared at it.

"Drink it." Said Ratchet.

Jack looked a little uneasy. "What's it taste like?" He asked.

Ratchet raised his optic brow. "Taste?"

Jack looked at Ratchet. "You guys don't have taste buds?"

"Apparently not because I've never heard of these so called 'Taste buds'."

Jack sighed and drank down the Energon.

It of course had no taste but it did have substance.

Immediately he began to feel stronger.

"That really hit the spot Ratchet. Thank you."

"Hit the spo-?...Nevermind. Don't mention it." Said Ratchet as he turned back around and continued his work.

Jack stretched his arms turned around and sighed. "I wonder what my Mom would say if she saw me like this."

Ratchet stopped typing. Optimus lowered his helm., Airachnid looked at the ground somewhere to her right.

Miko's lip began trembling slightly. Raf put his hand on her shoulder with a somber expression on his face.

Jack noticed the eerie silence and turned around to look at everyone. Nobody met his optics. Ratchet was leaning against his console.

"Guys." Said Jack with a steady voice.

"I already know what happened."

After he said that. The opposite occured. Now everyone's Eyes and Optics were on him.

Jack shrugged. "What? I was also dead. I met up with her as soon as she died." Jack looked down. "I also met my Dad...again."

Silence occurred before Jack sighed. "Where do I sleep?" He asked. "I'm beat."

Ratchet blinked. "Oh-uhhh. The room next to Arcee's is vacant. You can take that one if you like."

"Thanks." Said Jack before turning around and heading for the living quarters.

He raised his right hand. "Good night everyone." He said as the doors closed behind him, leaving a still slightly stunned group of Transformers and Humans in his wake.

"Goodnight." Whispered Airachnid with a small blush.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. ignition emotion

**Before I start, let me clarify something. Some people are thinking that even though I said that Jack won't be a Cybertronian he is...well...a Cybertronian.**

**Let me explain a few things. Jack isn't technically a Cybertronian. (Yes I know, roll your eyes.) He's just in the body of Skyquake and a Drone that Mech created, I've even dropped some hints like Jack still not being able to understand Bumblebee. **

**Now I know that this 'Mech created a body and someone occupies it' Story has already been used many times for Jack or SI stories(Not that i'm against that). But so has the 'Jack using an ancient relic, or even MECH themselves to ACTUALLY change him into a Cybertronian' story...and that's it...that's what happened. Not to insult but I think that's the standard 'easy' way of doing things. (But it can be done REALLY right.)**

**I'm not a fan of doing that. I want my story to be different (How many times have you heard that? lol) in it's story telling mechanics without being so foreign that readers (and myself) won't like reading (and writing) it. **

**Basically, all i'm saying is that, don't think that Jack's coming back is just 'poof, hey bitches I be back' sort of thing, because it's not. (At least I don't think it is.)**

**And I'm going to try to fill in all the loop holes as I can. One hint though. Jack didn't 'accidentally' come back to that body, he knew he was coming. (And not for some STUPID 'you are the chosen one' prophecy. I'm sorry but if there is something that I REALLY think is over done, it's that.) And as I've said time and time again. I will be writing another story after this one explaining what happened to Jack after he died. So stay tuned for that after I'm finished with this one.)**

**BTW I fixed the little typo on chap 20. I used plural on the well of the Allspark. It's fixed how.**

**And there is going to be a small Minute made lemonade scene in this chap. Anyway. ONVERD HOENN! **

Jack woke up with a gasp. He looked around his room before relaxing slightly.

He raised his arm and remembered how Ratchet would open something on it and it would show various information or stuff. Jack didn't really know. He only wanted to know what time it was.

He finally managed to open his info center. 5:33 AM it said.

Jack sighed.

"Great. Now I can't get back to sleep." He muttered before rubbing his optics.

He looked down at his servos, extending them and retracting them.

"I guess this is the real deal." He said.

Jack perked up. "I better go check on Arcee."

He got off of his berth. When he first got on it he was surprised on how soft it felt to him, for a piece of metal. In fairness he was also a piece of metal.

He opened the door of his Room and made his way out towards the central chamber of the base.

As he arrived he saw Arcee on the Medical berth. A somewhat relaxed expression on her faceplates.

Jack looked around for something to sit down on but found nothing. He shrugged and leaned against the wall next to Ratchet's workstation. Unusually Ratchet wasn't up.

Probably recharging or something.

The only sounds were Ratchet's system monitoring machines, hooked into Arcee.

Jack stared at Arcee, but wasn't really looking at her. He was looking past her. Zoning out.

Was this really happening? Was his death real? Were the Autobots real? Was this whole world real? This whole...situation seemed impossible to Jack. His life being thrown so violently out of proportion that...it just seemed plain impossible to even conceive.

A small gasp jolted Jack out of his daydream.

Arcee was stirring slightly in her sleep.

"Arcee?" Called out Jack as he leaned in closer.

Arcee began 'breathing' in order to cool herself down.

Jack noticed the slightly elevating heat levels and was about to go and find Ratchet before hearing a small moan come from Arcee.

Jack's helm shot up and instantly looked at Arcee.

Was she in pain? Was she having a bad dream?

Jack didn't know what to do and began to panic slightly.

Arcee's body began to move. Her knees bending up slightly. Her arms extending slightly above her helm that now leaned against her left shoulder.

Her mouth opened as she let out a long sigh.

Jack just stood there. 'M-Maybe I should get Ratchet.'

Jack turned around and made it to the doo-

"R-right there." Moaned Arcee in her sleep.

Jack's entire bod...er...frame froze solid.

Jack gulped and slowly turned around to look at Arcee who was now...

...spreading her legs as one of her servos grasped her chest affectionately, squeaking in delight as she squeezed her...Breasts?

'No. She's not in pain.' Thought Jack in panic.

That couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Take me." Breathed Arcee as her other servo began to rub a wet spot between her legs.

Arcee moaned loudly. "Frag me Jack!"

...

Even though Jack was now...well...a giant robot. He was still a sixteen year old teenager. With urges I might add.

June had given him 'the talk' before and knew what Arcee was doing.

And hearing her say his name in a VERY aroused tone while she...umm...pleasured herself.

Well, the door caught his fall, but didn't wake Arcee as she continued to whither against the medical berth, her glossa hanging out of her mouth, her pelvis shooting against her digits that attacked her ferociously. A look of absolute bliss across her faceplates.

Jack was blushing as hard as a giant robot could as he tried to silently open the door and leave Arcee alone for the sake of her privacy.

Arcee moaned loudly as her overload hit. A small amount of trans fluid squirted through her digits.

She sighed in contempt as she went back to sleep on her side, facing Jack with her lips in a small pout before smiling and mumbling something inaudible.

Jack just stood there as he looked at Arcee's faceplates, how her face looked so...happy

The only noise was Arcee's cooling fans as they cooled down her wet exhausted frame.

Jack softly smiled before leaving Arcee to her...dreams.

...

The next morning arrived with Jack entering the central chamber, stretching his frame as he tried to wake himself.

Ratchet grunted at Jack's arrival. "If your looking for Arcee, she's in the washracks. Oh and Good Morning."

Jack began to say something before just shrugging. "Thanks Ratchet. Where are the others?"

"Optimus and Bulkhead went out early on Patrol. Bumblebee went to take the kids to school. And Airachnid..."

Jack clenched ever so slightly at the sound of her name.

...is in her room. _As always."_ Muttered Ratchet at the end.

"Oh..." Said Jack. "Well..."

Ratchet looked at him with a raised Optic brow. "You don't look so good. Something happen?"

Jack instantly responded. "No!...No everything is fine."

"Ratchet." Called out a voice. Ratchet and Jack both turned to see Arcee standing in the doorway, drying her wet frame with a large rag. "I think the wash rack heater is busted agai-"

Arcee stopped in mid speech as her Optics landed on Jack.

The rag dropped from her servos onto the ground.

Before anybody knew it, Arcee was giving Jack a death hung.

"Jack!" She cried. "I-I...I'm so sorry." She whispered as she clutched onto Jack with all of her strength.

"A-Arcee!" Choked out Jack under Arcee's impressive strength. "You're gonna break me." He wheezed out.

Arcee looked up at Jack with big blue innocent Optics before releasing him. "S-sorry." She muttered quietly.

Ratchet smiled softly as he worked on his console before getting their attention.

"I'll go check out the heater." He said before leaving the two of them alone.

A few minutes passed with Both Jack and Arcee standing in silence.

The scene that happened last night still fresh on Jack's mind.

"Why did you come back?" Asked Arcee.

Jack tensed slightly and then looked at Arcee with serious optics.

"Because there were still things that I wanted to do." He said. "I didn't think that my time had arrived. And so with a lot of Luck..." Jack Grinned. "Here I am."

Arcee didn't smile. Instead she looked at the ground with closed optics. "How Jack?" She asked.

Jack's expression turned serious once again.

"How can you be so relaxed around me after what I did?" She said.

Arcee looked up at Jack with energon soaked optics. "Why don't you hate me?"

Now it was Jack's turn to look down with a somber expression.

"Why are you asking me this Arcee?" Asked Jack.

Arcee looked up at Jack with a confused and slightly shocked face.

"I told you right before I died that I loved you." Said Jack as he walked slowly towards Arcee. "And I also said that I wasn't mad at you."

Jack placed his servo on Arcee's shoulder. Arcee stared up at Jack with wide optics.

Jack smiled as he looked down at Arcee. "So why would I be mad at you?"

A few seconds passed before Jack lifted his servo up from Arcee's shoulder and scratched the back of his helm nervously.

"U-Uhh...I'm not very good at th-"

Jack was interrupted by Arcee hungrily planting her lips onto Jack's own.

Jack was startled and leaped back slightly into a wall.

Arcee pinned him against the wall, her body pressed against his as she assaulted his hips with her own glossa.

Jack waived his arms frantically before placing both of his servos on Arcee's chest to push her away. Arcee squeaked in pleasure as she kissed Jack before planting her arms around his neck.

But at that moment a gasp was heard.

Arcee and Jack both looked at the doorway at Airachnid who was staring with wide...angry optics.

**AN: No I am not turning this into a porno and no this story will not turn into a harem. Who will the other Harem girls be? I don't want Chromia or Elita one to pop up out of nowhere, or to have Miko or Sierra magically turn into cybertronians through Mati's power of heart. **

**Anyway. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
